


Were: A New Breed

by xDarkDesires



Series: Were Series [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Kinks, Knotting, M/M, Violence, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDarkDesires/pseuds/xDarkDesires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cougars are coming. There’s been peace for twelve years but that’s all about to change as they discover that a wolf has given birth to a cougar. Jensen is an abomination and must be destroyed while his cougar cubs must be protected. The pack is divided as a war descends among them. Humans are being turned, Werewolves are being killed and all for the blood of one family. They don’t have a choice any more. If they want to survive then there’s only one thing they can do… run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel for ‘Were’. If you haven’t read that then this won’t make sense so you should read that first.

**Title:** Were: A New Breed  
 **Author:** xDarkDesires  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** were fic, explicit male/male sex, Chad, knotting, bad/offensive language, Chad, violence, character death (not main), Chad, kinks, mpreg, small homophobic content and Chad.   
**Summary:** The cougars are coming. There’s been peace for twelve years but that’s all about to change as they discover that a wolf has given birth to a cougar. Jensen is an abomination and must be destroyed while his cougar cubs must be protected. The pack is divided as a war descends among them. Humans are being turned, Werewolves are being killed and all for the blood of one family. They don’t have a choice any more. If they want to survive then there’s only one thing they can do… run.

[](http://s1253.beta.photobucket.com/user/xdarkdesires/library/)

-x-

**Chapter 1**

-x-

“I can’t believe it’s been seven years.” Jensen whispered as his hands interlocked with Jared’s.

“I know.” His eyes welled with tears and he wiped at them uselessly. “It still hurts so much.” 

“I think it always will.” His eyes settled hard upon the little tombstone at the bottom of the garden. It was surrounded by rose bushes and various other flower beds along with ribbons and teddy bears from the pack’s own memorial service that had been held a few hours earlier. 

It was a beautiful stone selected with great care and consideration. It held the memory of William Padalecki, their third child. He was born too soon and under so much stress and trauma that he hadn’t survived. There was nothing that could have been done, Jensen was haemorrhaging and Jared had a decision to make. He’d chosen Jensen as his priority and their son had paid the price. 

He felt guilty about it but they both knew he’d made the right decision. If Jensen had died then Jared would have died of a broken heart shortly after and left his two children as orphans and Jared just couldn’t allow that to happen. He loved his unborn child but his mate had been his priority and without him they wouldn’t have been blessed with their little accident they named Dakota. 

They were a happy family of five and managed to move on from the death of their son but each year the pack showed their respect with a memorial service at the grave site before allowing them some time alone with their boy. It got easier each year but the pain never dulled.

“I bet he’d have had your eyes.” Jensen’s voice was so quiet even in the silence. 

“And your smile.” He pressed a kiss to Jensen’s temple and pulled him in tight. 

“Your dimples for sure.” 

“And my scruffy hair.” 

“No Jared that’s just cruel.” Jensen managed a watery smile before his attention turned to footsteps behind them. 

Sophia looked nervous and hesitant about interrupting their moment but the squirming three year old she held in her arms seemed to explain the need for disturbing them. Dakota’s arms flailed wildly as she made grabby hands at Jensen, her little blonde ringlets causing Sophia to choke on a mouthful of hair as she reached out excitedly. 

“Daddy!” She squealed as she was lifted into Jensen’s arms and cradled close. He rubbed his nose against hers in an eskimo kiss that was a standard greeting in their small family and caused her bright green eyes to light up with glee. 

“And where is my hello?” Jared asked and pretended to glare at his youngest daughter. 

“Hi papa.” She flashed him a toothy grin before nuzzling into Jensen’s neck. “Auntie Sophie says I have to sleep but I can’t sleep without cuddles from daddy and papa.” 

“Aw well we’ll have to fix that.” Jensen held her tight and blew a raspberry on her cheek causing her to giggle and try to pull away. 

“Papa save me!” She practically leapt out of Jensen’s arms and straight into Jared’s where she put all her effort into hiding from Jensen who was threatening to tickle her. 

“I’ll save you from your nasty daddy.” Jared laughed as Jensen clipped him around the back of the head for his choice words before carrying his youngest daughter into the house. “Coming Jen?” 

He held his hand out behind him as Jensen gave the stone one last long look before wiping at his eyes and taking Jared’s hand. It had hit Jensen much harder than Jared and he could understand why. He’d carried the baby for five months and had survived while their son died before he even had the chance to live. It was heart-breaking to see Jensen blame himself but their children had helped him through. 

Jensen leaned into Jared’s side while Dakota snuggled up against his chest as she sat against his opposite hip. Sophia had allowed them their privacy and disappeared in search of her own boys and daughter who were no doubt causing trouble with Grace and Alec somewhere. 

“You ok?” He asked tentatively as his lips brushed up against Jensen’s. 

“I will be.” He promised, leaning more of his weight on Jared and allowing Dakota to grab hold of his finger. 

It was amazing how close Jensen was to their youngest daughter. She was his rock once she was born after all the upset he had been through and it was obvious she returned the affection. Their other children were both twelve and while they still enjoyed family time they weren’t up for the constant cuddles Dakota provided and instead favoured playing with Oscar, James and Lilly while trying to corrupt Neil who was only six and Rose who was seven. 

Neil was Jason and Jake’s son and he worshipped Grace, he was constantly following her around and trying to copy her. He saw the boys as heroes and always tried to impress them which usually lead to Jared having to lecture them on the importance of things such as why mud pies were bad ideas and how bad it would be if they were to really attempt to fly out of a second story window. Rose was much calmer and clung to Chad like a life force. There was nothing the guy wouldn’t do for his little girl and Rose seemed to know exactly how to work things into her favour. She made solid proof that it’s the quiet ones you should watch out for. 

Sometimes the pack house got crazy with all the kids around but it bought life into the house that just couldn’t compare to anything else. Everybody loved the pups and had even accepted Jensen and Grace’s cougar forms after a brief period of uncertainty. Things were perfect. 

“Dad!” Alec came bounding over to them with the extra energy only a young alpha could have. “Uncle Chad wants to go into the town and get take out tonight. Can I go with him? Please?”

“You voluntarily want to sit in a car Chad is driving?” Jensen couldn’t understand why anyone would allow Chad to drive them anywhere. The guy made stunt driving look like a calm Sunday drive. 

Jared had to laugh at his mate’s hesitance but he allowed Alec to go with his uncle. He knew Alec was Chad’s favourite even if he wouldn’t admit it so he knew the boy would come to no harm. They were partners in crime and were no doubt planning some sort of epic prank at Mike’s expense. Even after all the years they have been living together the prank wars have never died but Jared also had never had another blue wolf to deal with again so maybe it wasn’t all bad.

They finally reached the nursery and dressed Dakota into her cute pink PJs before gently placing her into the tiny princess bed. The nursery hadn’t changed over the years and neither of them could face decorating it for anything other than a nursery for their children even if they never had children again they wouldn’t change it. The only thing that had changed were the handprints on the wall as a few extra ones were added which had resulted in a paint fight which Jared obviously lost as everybody ganged up on him. 

“Daddy can you sing me a bedtime song?” Dakota asked as she stretched her body out and buried under the covers, her arms wrapped tightly around a teddy bear that Jensen had so horribly named ‘Jare bear’. 

“Of course sweetheart.” Jensen brushed his fingers over her forehead and tucked her hair behind her ears as he started singing a soft melody. 

Jared sensed it was a daddy and daughter moment so he kissed her cheek and said goodnight before squeezing Jensen’s shoulder reassuringly and retreating to their bedroom to take a shower before Chad got back with food. 

“You going to go to sleep now trouble?” Jensen asked once he finished singing. 

“I’m not sleepy.” Dakota replied around a yawn. 

“Of course not.” He chuckled as her eyelids got heavy before kissing her and giving her a big cuddle. “Goodnight angel.” 

“Night daddy.” She hugged back as much as her small arms allowed her before pouting sweetly. “You have to say night to Jare bear too!” She held up the scruffy teddy and Jensen reluctantly pressed a kiss to the bear’s nose and decided he really needed to wash the damn thing. 

“Goodnight Jare bear.” 

She seemed satisfied with that and quickly sank underneath the covers until there was just enough of an opening for her to breathe through. It was overly adorable how she always buried herself in places she thought were snuggly. The funniest place had been when she fell asleep underneath Chad and Sophia’s bed underneath an upturned box. It had scared the life out of Jensen when he couldn’t find her but he couldn’t stop laughing at the snoring plastic box hiding beneath Chad and Sophia’s bed. 

He let out a yawn and stretched his arms over his head as he shut the door from Dakota’s nursery and stepped into the adjoining bathroom. The shower was running and he stripped off his clothes to slip in behind his husband, dropping kisses across his shoulders and biting gently at his pulse point. 

Jared let out a soft moan as Jensen’s hands skimmed over his abs and rubbed soap into his tanned skin. It was more intimate than their usual showers and left Jensen crazy for his mate. He could feel his heat creeping up on him and he’d been having Sophia inject him with strong birth control after his pills fucked up so badly and resulted in two pregnancies so he was raring to go with no interruptions or worries.

He pressed open mouthed kisses across Jared’s throat and felt his dick harden even further as Jared turned his neck and submitted to him. Jared’s hand came back and his fingers threaded through Jensen’s short hair to pull him forward for a real kiss. 

“I need you on your back on our bed like… now.” Jensen tugged on Jared’s bottom lip as he blindly flicked off the shower. 

“I love it when you get all bossy.” Jared grinned and grabbed Jensen’s hands, dragging him towards the bedroom and jumping down onto the bed with impressive energy after such a long day. 

Jensen straddled him and kissed his way down Jared’s body before wrapping his lips around his husband’s cock and truly devouring him. Jared’s head thumped back against the pillows with a strangled moan and Jensen blindly reached underneath the bed for his latest bedroom surprise for his mate. 

Jared was so lost in Jensen’s mouth he didn’t realise when his hands were moved over his head and were suddenly stuck there when he tried to move them back. He turned his gaze up to them and frowned at the handcuffs that held Jared’s hands to the headboard. Damn his mate was a sneaky mother fucker. 

“You know I’d have let you done that if you’d asked.” Jared laughed softly and leant up for a kiss but Jensen pulled out of his reach slightly. 

“Now where’s the fun in that?” He flashed him a dirty grin as Jared was sucker punched with a wall of pheromones. 

“Oh fuck.” He groaned and tried to let himself focus on anything other than his dick and the fact that he couldn’t just pin Jensen down and fuck the life out of him. “You’re in heat?” 

“Yep.” Jensen seemed so damn proud of himself that he’d actually managed to restrain Jared. “And you’re going to just sit back and let me ride you at a nice leisurely pace.” 

“Are you trying to kill me?!” Jared whined as he flashed Jensen a kicked puppy look. 

“Not really but damn what a way to go.” Jensen teased as he took Jared’s hard cock in his hand and simply sank down onto it with no prep and hardly any foreplay on Jared’s part. He was going to kill Jensen. Fuck him and then kill him. 

“I hate you.” He panted as Jensen set up the slowest pace they’d ever had sex to. 

“I love you too babe.” Jensen was all too happy to reply as he pushed himself down even harder and almost took in Jared’s knot already from the force. 

“Fuck Jen.” He whimpered as Jensen proceeded to fuck himself hard but slow, teasing the hell out of his knot in the process. It was fucking unfair is what it was. 

A knock on the door startled them both and Jensen paused on top of him, leaving Jared to uselessly try and rut up into him but he failed miserably when Jensen pulled off altogether and stumbled across the room. He pulled on a robe and flashed Jared an apologetic smile before slipping out of the room. 

Jared made a disbelieving noise as he was left tied to their damn bed with his aching cock desperate for attention. He tried to twist and turn himself in an attempt to get some friction to take the edge off but it was useless. He stared down helplessly at his straining dick that was slicked up with Jensen’s natural lubricant and driving his senses fucking crazy. Jared was going to kill Jensen. 

“Babe?” Jensen stuck his head through the door and Jared cut him with a harsh glare. “Chad just got back and Grace and Alec are a little upset after today and only want me so can you just stay there while I go and see to them?” 

“Are you fucking kidding me!?” Jared shrieked and internally cursed himself for being heartless but his dick was the one doing the thinking. 

“I’ll be like fifteen minutes tops.” Jensen reasoned and Jared really didn’t like the sound of that. 

“Then un-handcuff me until you get back!” 

“It’ll be fine Jay. Just wait for me.” He grinned and took a long lingering look at Jared’s body. “Yeah you wait just like that. I’m so damn tempted to just keep you like that forever.” 

“Don’t make me order you to take these damn handcuffs off!” Jared threatened and Jensen disappeared before he had the chance leaving him once again alone, naked, handcuffed and rock hard. “Fucking pheromones.” He muttered to himself. 

After about an hour or a minute as the clock on their bedside table was telling him there was a quiet knock on the door. Jared obviously couldn’t get up and answer it and their bedroom was soundproof meaning that whoever it was had the right to walk inside if the door went unanswered. He really had to check over the pack rules when he was untied because he was never going through the mortification again. 

A few more knocks sounded out before the door swung open and Chad waltzed inside. “Hey Jared. I thought you and Jensen would want food in bed so I bought it up here…” He paused to take in Jared before shutting the door and placing the take out boxes on the nearest dresser. He folded his arms over his chest and leant back against the door with a massive shit eating grin on his face. “Oh my.”

-x-

  
**Chapter 2**

-x-

“Chad!” Jared squealed. Yep, squealed.

“How’s it hanging big guy?” Chad snickered while Jared flailed uselessly to try and cover his raging hard on. 

“This isn’t funny!” He yelled as he twisted his body away from Chad’s. 

“What could be more funny than your naked ass?” 

“Your homeless ass!” Jared threatened. 

Chad chuckled to himself before stepping forward and tossing the sheet over Jared’s hips. It didn’t really do much to hide the fact his dick was standing to full attention but it made Jared feel a hell of a lot better. Chad was trying to hide a smirk but Jared glared at the other man while pulling on his restraints. 

“Little help here?” He asked but Chad stepped back with his hands held up. 

“No way am I risking the wrath of a horny, kinky and angry Jensen.” 

“How about a horny, kinky and angry Jared?” His gaze narrowed but Chad didn’t waver. 

“You ain’t going to do much handcuffed so I think I’m good for now.” He laughed once more before turning around and slipping out through the door without a second glance. Jared was still tightly handcuffed so he didn’t manage to gain anything from his embarrassing ordeal but he was thankful for the sheet Chad had covered him with. 

“Fuck my life.” He groaned as he allowed himself to sink into the thick mattress. He found himself drifting off to sleep from his total lack of entertainment but was jarred awake again when Jensen practically jumped on top of him once more. 

“Chad said he had an interesting encounter.” Jensen was grinning like an idiot and it made Jared want to punch his stupid, beautiful face. He was handcuffed though so he settled on groaning and trying to bury his face in the pillows. 

Jensen laughed softly before peeling back the sheet and kissing his way hungrily down Jared’s body, savouring the taste as he went and letting out a possessive growl when his lips wrapped around Jared’s cock. His hips bucked up without his consent but Jensen took it like a pro and fused his hands around his waist to hold him steady while he promptly sucked Jared’s brain out. 

Jared whined as Jensen pulled off. His husband’s eyes were glowing a bright green, his inner feline coming out to play as he scraped his elongated nails down Jared’s chest. He virtually whimpered at the sensations but Jensen seemed content to torture him. 

“You’re so gorgeous.” Jensen observed as he trailed lazy hands over his over sensitised body. “Gotta admit Jay. When Chad told me he’d seen you like this I was so fucking mad.” He was practically purring as he nipped at any available skin. “You’re _mine_.” He emphasized his words with dirty open mouthed kisses. “Every inch of your body is _mine_. I grew up without my brother and sister Jay. I’ve never learnt to share my things.” 

“All yours.” Jared agreed as he writhed against his restraints, desperate for anything Jensen would give him. 

“Maybe I should make you wait a little longer.” Jensen mused as he trailed a finger down Jared’s chest, slowly swirling around a nipple before biting at the hardened nub. “Make you prove you really do know who you belong to.” 

“Belong to you.” Jared groaned. “Just like you belong to me.” 

“I like the way you think Jay.” Jensen rewarded him with a deep kiss before gripping Jared and guiding him to his slick entrance, slowly pushing down until he was sitting in his mate’s lap. 

“Fuck!” Jared gasped at the overwhelming sensations. Thirteen years and he still couldn’t get over how amazing it felt between them when it came to sex. 

“That’s the idea.” Jensen grinned as he ground his hips down without really moving anywhere. It was as torturous as it was blissful. 

“Oh god you’re going to regret this when I get out of these.” Jared panted as Jensen started a slow and lazy rhythm. “I am going to hold you down and fuck you straight through the rest of your heat.” He promised, hating the way Jensen’s grin widened and he slowed his pace. 

“Better make this last then.” He stopped moving entirely and just sat patiently on Jared’s hips. Jared’s jaw dropped and he gave his mate an ‘are you fucking kidding me!?’ look but Jensen’s grin just increased. “Problem?” 

“Jensen I swear to god if you don’t move then I’ll break out of these restraints and you will regret this you fucker.” He was far too gone to give a shit about his bed frame. If Jensen didn’t move his ass then Jared would easily pay for a new bed in the morning. 

“Gee Jay that sounds almost like a promise.” Jensen teased and wiggled his ass in a way that really wasn’t fucking fair. 

“Fuck this.” Jared growled and put all his strength into yanking his arms from their restraints, snapping the handcuff chains and bending the metal bed frame in the process. He wrapped his arms around Jensen and flipped their positions so he was pinning Jensen to the bed with all his strength. 

“There’s my sexy alpha.” Jensen beamed and allowed Jared to pin his arms above his head while Jared pounded into him harder than ever before. His knot was already swelling but he didn’t care and proceeded to bring himself quickly to his orgasm. 

Jensen’s smirk was quickly wiped off his face and he began moaning while desperately trying to pull his arms from Jared’s hold so that he could clutch at Jared’s sweaty body. It was Jared’s turn to smirk as his knot finally slipped inside his mate and tied them together, causing them both to reach their peak at last. 

“Shit.” Jensen let out a breathy gasp as their movements slowed into a leisurely pace. His heat had finally subsided for the time being and Jensen took that time to relax as much as possible while Jared showered him with needy kisses. 

“You fucker.” He chuckled softly as he moved them into a more comfortable position. “You totally wanted me to break free didn’t you?” 

“We needed a new bed frame anyway.” Jensen shrugged and burst into a fit of giggles as Jared tickled him. “Stop Jay!” He laughed and writhed against Jared, tugging deliciously on his knot. 

“You’re an evil little shit sometimes babe.” Jared laughed and searched around blindly for the key to unclasp the handcuffs still attached to his wrists.

“I swear it was the heat making me crazy.” Jensen was grinning as he spoke which made his excuse completely unbelievable but after that amazing sex Jared was prepared to let it slide.

-x-

“Daddy!” Jensen let out an ‘omph’ as his three year old daughter jumped on his chest to wake him up. She squealed with glee when Jensen finally forced himself to open an eye and glare at his youngest child.

“This better be important.” He grumbled, his one open eye slowly slipping closed. 

“It’s daytime!” She beamed and climbed off his chest to curl up underneath his arm. It was then that Jensen noticed that the other side of the bed was empty and that the shower was running. He made a mental note to hit Jared in the chest with something as payback for his wake up call. 

“No I think you’re mistaken.” Jensen yawned and pulled Dakota in tight to his body, nuzzling her golden curls. “I don’t see any coffee so it’s not time for me to get up yet.” 

Jensen’s mind was changed however when Dakota leaned forward and blew a sloppy raspberry on his cheek. He scrunched up his face and wiped the spit off his cheek before mumbling to himself and putting all his effort into standing. His daughter was reduced to a fit of giggles at her father’s displeasure and Jensen decided he might as well add that to the list of things he needed to get revenge for. 

The sound of awful singing coming from the bathroom symbolised Jared’s happy mood and so Jensen thought it would be best to wait and get his payback because a happy Jared is an insufferable Jared if you’re trying to prove a point. 

“Daddy why can you sing and Papa sucks?” Dakota asked as she covered her ears in an attempt to drown out her father’s awful rendition of Britney Spears. 

Jensen chuckled at her question while he slipped on a t-shirt and sweat pants. “I don’t know sweetie. Some people are just gifted.” 

“Others are just special.” Jared added when he emerged in a fluffy pink towel. 

“Very special.” Jensen agreed as he eyed the towel with distaste. 

Jared stuck out his tongue in retaliation before dancing over to their closet and choosing some clothes with a very questionable colour combination. Jensen was no fashion guru but he knew for a fact that yellow and pink definitely didn’t go together. Just no. 

“You’re not going out in public today right?” Jensen asked a little nervously. 

“No why?” Jared asked with genuine confusion. 

“Because you look silly Papa.” Dakota answered for him, causing Jensen to laugh and Jared to glare at him. 

“So do you.” Jared retaliated as he threw on some skinny green scarf. 

“What’s wrong with my dress?” Dakota pouted and her eyes glistened slightly. “Daddy got me this dwess. It’s my favouwite.” Her words became more indecipherable as a tear trailed down her cheek. 

“Oh great. Now I’m an asshole.” Jared huffed in disbelief. 

“You are an asshole.” Jensen agreed as he picked up his daughter and cradled her close. “You’re beautiful baby. No matter what Papa seems to think about this dress I can promise you everyone else will love it.” 

“Pwomise?” She sniffled. 

“Promise.” 

“But why doesn’t Papa like it?” She asked softly while playing with the hem of her little pink dress. 

“He does like it he was just teasing you.” Jensen assured her. “And even if he didn’t like your dress then it wouldn’t matter because look at the monstrosity he’s wearing.” 

Jensen received a giggle for that as Dakota turned to lift her arms up for Jared to grab onto and hoist her into his arms, snuggling her close in apology. Jensen knew she was her daddy’s girl but nothing could match seeing the look of pure adoration on his mate’s face whenever he was deemed fun enough to receive attention from their youngest daughter. 

“Daddy needs to teach you how to dress properly.” She told him firmly, causing both men to chuckle. 

“Daddy’s been trying to teach him for thirteen years princess but I’ve still had no luck.” Jensen told her sadly. 

“Maybe you should let daddy pick you out a dress?” 

“Somehow I think he’d actually wear that.” Jensen shook his head fondly at them both before heading out from their private quarters to find the pack and his other children. 

Alec came bounding up to him with a panicked expression and one green eye while the other was gold and looking quite sore. Jensen bit his lip to stop from laughing at how ridiculous he looked while his sister Grace simply rolled her eyes at him. 

“Dad I can’t get the other lens in.” he flailed his arms around before dragging Jensen into the bathroom. “If I don’t get this in now then we’re going to be late for school.” 

Jensen sighed heavily as he picked up the delicate lens from the solution and tried to hold the damn thing on his fingertip. While he was human he’d needed to wear glasses and so was used to putting contact lenses in but it was a lot different trying to put them in somebody else’s eye. 

“Hold still.” Jensen instructed as he tilted his son’s head back slightly and managed to gently place the coloured lens into his eye, causing him to look slightly more human. 

“Why can’t I have normal eyes like everyone else?” Alec asked with a hint of sadness in his voice. 

“You do have normal eyes.” Jensen told him firmly. “It’s just me, your father and your sisters who have the strange ones.” 

“But you can go out in the human world and look normal.” He argued. 

“Your uncle Chad goes out with his eyes the same colour as you all the time.” Jensen argued back softly. “Nobody would think you were a freak if you went to school without your lenses Alec.” 

“You’re right they wouldn’t think I was a freak.” Alec agreed. “They’d tell me! And then I’d end up the school freak and target for bullies.” 

“Alec you could kick the ass of seniors in college for god’s sake. Why are you letting this get to you?” 

“It just sucks that I have to hide to be accepted.” He looked away from Jensen and wiped angrily at his eyes that were both looking red but Jensen was having none of it and quickly pulled him close into a tight hug. 

“You can be whoever you want to be.” Jensen whispered into his ear as he held him tight. “You have a huge family that worships you and in a hundred years you’ll still be making me proud running your own pack so what’s a couple of years in school huh?” 

“You’re right.” Alec agreed softly as he checked out his appearance once more in the mirror. 

“You look totally handsome.” Jensen assured him as he shoved him out of the bathroom. “Now hurry up before Grace starts crying on me too.” 

Alec laughed but let the playful dig slide. “You think dad will drive us in today?” He asked hopefully. 

“Sure.” 

“On second thoughts.” Alec’s eyes widened as he caught sight of Jared in the living room where he was busy wrestling with Chad. “I think uncle Misha will do just fine.” 

“Hey I’ll take you.” Jared offered. 

“Not dressed like that.” Grace and Alec said in unison before running out to join Oscar and James in the car. All four of them were being schooled in the human world while all of the younger children were being taught at the pack house by Genevieve who had studied to get her teaching degree shortly after becoming a pack member in order to keep the children safe and home schooled. 

“Admit it Jay. Your taste in fashion sucks.” Jensen couldn’t help the smug grin on his face. 

“Maybe...” Jared agreed. “But it doesn’t stop you wanting me on a regular basis.” He winked at Jensen before continuing his wrestling match with Chad. Damn he loved that idiot with a crappy taste in fashion.

-x-

  
**Chapter 3**

-x-

Jensen was trying really hard to juggle his heat, his clingy child and a horny Jared but it was really fucking hard. His heat was hitting him hard this time and a horny Jared didn’t help much and Dakota demanding his constant attention helped even less. All he needed was a quick release and then he’d actually be able to function until dinner time. Fate was a heartless bitch though and he practically growled at his cell phone when it began ringing after Sophia finally dislodged Dakota to give her daddies some much needed grown up time.

“Hello?” He virtually snarled into the phone, doing his damn best to ignore Jared’s wandering hands as he manoeuvred them to the bed. 

“Um… is this Mr Padalecki?” A timid female voice asked, obviously startled at Jensen’s snappy answer. 

“Yes. Who is this?” He didn’t have the patience for a phone call when Jared was pretty much humping his leg while high on the pheromones that Jensen just _couldn’t_ control any more. 

“This is Mrs Riley. I’m calling about your son, Alec.” 

“What happened? Is he alright?” Jensen sat up and managed to knock Jared off the bed in the process. 

“He’s fine Mr Padalecki. He put another child in hospital though and I really think you and your partner should come down here so we can sort it out.” 

“Shit.” Jensen couldn’t help cursing. Just because he’d told Alec he could kick the crap out of someone didn’t give him permission to do it for fucks sake! Didn’t he understand the concepts of a heat and the absolute _need_ to get laid! Definitely Jared’s child. Boy had shitty timing. “We’ll be right there.” 

“No. We’re not going anywhere.” Jared told him as he grabbed the phone out of Jensen’s hand and threw it somewhere behind him. 

“We have to go to the school. Alec’s in trouble.” Jensen managed through a groan as Jared’s body covered his. 

Jared stilled for a moment to pull back with questioning eyes. Jensen was quick to reassure him that Alec was actually the one in trouble and not the one hurt. He refrained from the ego boost Jensen may or may not have given him earlier in the bathroom but he’s pretty sure Jared wouldn’t care that Jensen told him to stick up for himself. 

“Fucks sake!” Jared punched the pillow closest to him as he rolled out of bed and pulled on his shirt. “He’s so grounded for disturbing our beautiful moment!” 

“You were going to pound me through the mattress on some euphoric pheromone induced high. That’s hardly beautiful Jay.” 

“It would have been fucking majestic!” 

“Shut up Jared.”

-x-

When they finally made it to the principal’s office they were confronted with a very bloody Alec but a quick scent of the air confirmed that none of the blood was actually Alec’s. Judging by the amount of blood however it would suggest the other kid took one hell of a beating. Jensen guessed it was probably a good time to teach his son about how fragile humans were compared to Weres.

“You are so lucky they’re not pressing charges!” Jared yelled when they got into the car after the principal had finished talking them through the situation and dismissed them with only a few days suspension. “Do you have any idea what that could have meant?!” 

The way Alec flinched showed that he knew exactly what it could have meant. He could have gotten into some major problems that could have outed their entire species. Jared’s anger was fully acceptable. Jensen had already fought for the omega gender against the entire Werewolf species and he didn’t fancy being hated again.

“I’m sorry dad.” Alec didn’t really look sorry. Maybe he was sorry for almost exposing them but he definitely wasn’t sorry about kicking that kid’s ass. 

“I know when you’re lying.” Jared snarled, his knuckles going white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. 

“And I know you’re proud of me!” Alec retaliated. “Apart from the obvious I know you’re not mad for what I did because I’m an alpha and so are you dad! Whether you admit it or not I still know you’re proud that I stuck up for my family. He’s lucky I didn’t kill him.”

“Just what exactly did this kid do that warranted him a death sentence?” Jensen enquired, giving Jared a few moments to calm himself. 

“He called my dads a pair of fags. So I told him that if he said it again I’d kick the shit out of him. He said it again and so I kicked the shit out of him.” He shrugged like it was ok to just beat somebody up and with the situation Jensen kind of agreed with him. He’d have kicked the kid’s ass too. The way the car swerved into a parking lot suggested that Jared might not be so easy to convince. 

“A kid’s homophobic and that’s an excuse to hospitalise him?” Jared spun in his seat to face his son. “You’re going to get that everywhere you go whether you like it or not Alec. You have to ignore it and not hurt people! There’s no such thing as gay with Weres so it isn’t exactly offensive to us! And I’m not even going to comment on your swearing! You’re twelve years old young man!” 

“It’s offensive to me!” Jensen yelled, startling himself and Jared. 

“At least one of you is proud of me.” Alec folded his arms across his chest smugly. 

“He isn’t proud of you!” Jared argued. 

“Oh my fucking god!” Jensen intervened. “There’s too much fucking testosterone in this car! I’m going into the store. When I get back I expect you to both be calm or have sent Chad to pick me up because I’m not dealing with either of you like this.” Jensen really hated alphas sometimes. 

He shoved open the door and slammed it behind him before walking towards the pavement that lead to the front of the store. He really wasn’t in the mood for the egotistical guy leaning against his flashy fast car outside the doors. The guy gave Jensen a slow look up and down, offering him a slow and somewhat sexy grin. 

While Jensen physically was only in his early twenties his mind was well into his late thirties but thanks to the Were gene he was always gaining attention for his looks. He knew he was attractive, hell he wasn’t blind but damn it he had well outgrown being hit on everywhere he went. He was married with kids for god’s sake! 

“Hello sexy.” The guy drawled and raised his eyebrows approvingly. 

“I am so not in the mood for the bullshit.” Jensen glared at him but he didn’t seem put off as he grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. 

“Come on baby don’t be like that.” It would be a shame to break this guy’s face because he really was attractive. “We can be good together.” 

“If you don’t take your hand off me then I’m going to smash up your overpriced flashy car with your pretty face.” Jensen told him with a bittersweet smile.

“Ooh you’re feisty.” The guy grinned. “I like a challenge.” 

“I’m happily married and have three children so good luck with that.” Jensen replied and enjoyed seeing the guy falter for a moment. 

“But you’re like twenty one? Twenty two tops?” He looked genuinely confused that such a thing would be possible. Jensen was pissed at Alec for nearly outing them and here he was revealing how impossible his age was to a human, who’d have known? 

“I think you should let go of me now before I break your wrist.” Jensen had had enough of games. 

“And I think a wolf like you shouldn’t be out of your bedroom while you’re in heat.” He replied and Jensen literally felt the colour drain from his face and the force around his wrist tightened. Jensen had been so caught up in his own anger he hadn’t noticed the guy’s scent. Alpha. 

“If you’re smart then you’ll run like hell before my pack finds out there’s another Were in the area. If you want to live then I suggest you let go of me before my mate comes looking for me.” Jensen was an alpha cougar so could easily take care of the guy himself but he was also supposed to be a wolf omega and so drawing attention really wouldn’t be his best idea.

“If your mate gave a shit about you then you’d be getting knotted right now _omega_.” 

“And if you don’t take your filthy hand off my mate they’ll be scrubbing your blood out of the pavement for weeks.” Jared’s voice was lethal and Jensen relaxed instantly at his husband’s presence as he pressed his body against Jensen’s protectively. 

This time the guy had the decency to look terrified as he released his grasp instantly. “You’re a Padalecki?!” His eyes widened as he took in this information. 

“You know about us?” Jensen really wanted to go home but he figured it was probably important to know why an unknown Were knew about them. 

“Who doesn’t know about you two?” He replied easily. “I can’t believe I’ve met the famous Jensen. The omega to unite omegas to their rightful place alongside alphas again.” 

“You claim to think highly of omegas yet you’d move in so quickly on a mated one?” Jared’s hands were tight on Jensen’s shoulders as he held him close. 

“An omega wondering around in public without an alpha while in heat is a dangerous thing alpha. It can make even the sanest wolf go a little crazy.” He shrugged helplessly and turned to glare at Jensen. “Now I know you can control the pheromones you’re assaulting me with. Reign it in a little would you?” 

Jensen blushed slightly at the realisation that he was in fact letting his hormones run wild. He’d clearly lost control with all the stress caused from the afternoon’s events. Jared chuckled softly against the back of his neck and his arms came down around his waist to loosely hug him from behind as Jensen finally gained control over himself. Though Jared’s big alpha body pressed against his wasn’t exactly helping. 

“So why are you here?” Jared asked casually, as if the past few minutes hadn’t even happened. “Where’s your pack?” 

“Actually I was kind of looking for you guys. Didn’t think I’d accidentally end up harassing one of you though.” He confessed sheepishly. “The name’s Gale.” He reached his hand out for them both to shake. 

“Why were you looking for us?” Jensen asked warily as he let go of Gale’s hand. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” He asked. “I’m a lone wolf in need of a pack and this one happens to be the strongest one around here with rumoured peace with the cougars. There’s no place safer than under the watchful eye of the Padalecki pack.” 

“What makes you think I wouldn’t kill you for touching my mate the second you stepped foot on pack land?” Jared raised a questionable eyebrow and Jensen rolled his eyes at the pointless question because he damn well knew that he was already looking at their new pack member. 

“I think it would be in your right as his alpha. I also think that you know how uncontrollable it gets when your omega is in heat so I think you can sympathise with an unmated alpha who doesn’t stand a chance against those pheromones.”

Even though Jensen was really having a shitty day and was pissed that the guy come across so strong he couldn’t help agreeing with Gale because he damn well knew how unbearable Jared could be when he unleashed his heat on the poor alpha. 

“Just get in your flashy car and follow us back to the house.” Jensen sighed. “You both know Jared will welcome you with his big open arms and I can’t be bothered to stand here while you pussyfoot around it because I’m angry and horny and I have a pissed off and very bloody pre-teen in the car so I just want to go home.” 

“Wow.” Gale let out a low whistle at the list. “Guess we know who wears the knot in this family.” 

“I like you.” Jensen grinned. “You’re smart.” 

“Don’t encourage him.” Jared told Gale as he steered Jensen back towards the car where Alec wasn’t looking any happier but he had the decency to not cause an argument on the way back home. 

When they arrived back home however they found themselves in the heat of another argument over another pack member. It was tense waiting for the pack to test out compatibility with the new member but it mostly went off without a hitch and Gale was already unlucky enough to be taken under Mike and Chad’s wing. Things were almost looking good when Misha pulled up into the driveway with a very proud looking Grace in the back seat. 

“What happened? Why aren’t you in school?” Jensen asked, dreading the answer. 

She looked at Alec and grinned. “When you beat up that idiot his friend decided he’d continue talking smack about our family. So I punched him.” 

Jensen groaned and buried his head in Jared’s shoulder. “Can we just go to bed and forget about this sucky day?” 

“Daddy I’m bored!” Dakota prodded Jensen’s leg and demanded his attention. 

“Can’t you go play with aunt Sophia?” Jensen asked weakly. 

“No daddy I want you!” She wailed, raising her arms for Jensen to pick her up. He sighed in defeat as he lifted his daughter into his arms. He and Jared weren’t getting laid any time soon.

-x-

  
**Chapter 4**

-x-

Jensen practically purred with contentment once he’d finally gotten his time alone with Jared. Their bodies were sweaty and entwined together with Jared softly snoring away. Jensen on the other hand couldn’t sleep. Too many thoughts were going through his mind. He was worried about Alec and Grace and even more worried at what Gale would learn from spending so much time with Chad and Mike.

He heaved a deep sigh and climbed out of Jared’s limbs, padding over to the shower and dressing in some sweats before venturing into the house in search of somebody to keep him entertained. He’d expected to find Genevieve or Jason still up or even Misha baking away but instead he found Gale reading a big dusty book in the living room. He was curled up on an armchair with a single lamp as a light source. 

Gale looked up when Jensen entered the room and smiled warmly at him, his bright blue eyes sparking with genuine happiness to see him. Jensen didn’t know how he could look so awake at four in the morning but he didn’t question it. He took the seat closest to him and offered his own smile, picking up the book Gale had discarded as he’d entered. 

“Romeo and Juliet?” Jensen arched an eyebrow as he read the title. “Really?” 

Gale laughed softly, his untamed cropped black locks fell onto his face and he brushed them behind his ears only to have them fall forward again for being too short to hold back. He didn’t look like a Werewolf and he looked even less like a guy who’d read Shakespeare. 

“It’s a classic.” Gale defended. 

“I’ll take your word for it.” Jensen laughed as he put the book down onto the side table next to them. “How come you’re still up?” 

“First night nerves.” Gale shrugged but Jensen knew that wasn’t the real reason and judging by the sigh Gale let out he knew it too. “It’s scary being the new guy in a house full of Werewolves.” He admitted. “Your pack is legendary Jensen. Hell you killed Morgan! I know I stand no chance if you take a dislike towards me.” 

“I did that because it was my life or his. My blood can sustain silver. It’s the only way I got an advantage.” Jensen yawned widely. It was no longer a secret that his blood was compatible with silver. 

“You could have done it without the silver had you not recently been turned.” Gale told him with sincere belief. “I’d hate to have you on my bad side.” 

“You almost did.” 

“Yeah.” Gale looked at the floor sheepishly as he ran a hand through his hair a little guiltily. “Sorry about that but damn you smelt like sin.” 

“It’s fine.” Jensen assured him. “I normally have better control than that but I just wasn’t having a good day.” 

“Alec’s a great kid.” Gale chuckled and reached to take a sip out of the coffee mug on the table next to him. “He has sucky timing though.” 

“Very.” Jensen agreed. 

Silence fell upon them for a few moments and Jensen took his time to study the new pack member. He was young even in his Were years and definitely unmated. His hair was even wilder than Jared’s but slightly shorter and darker and his eyes were startlingly bright and not at all yellow. 

“You wear contacts?” Jensen asked and motioned to Gale’s eyes.

“Nope.” He grinned proudly. “My genetics fucked up slightly when my dad knocked up a human.” 

“You’re half human?” Jensen enquired with interest. “I thought Were’s only had sex with their mate’s. I thought they could only get it up for their mate’s.” 

“Now you can’t tell me you believe those fairy tales.” He laughed as if he was humouring a small child. “I came on to you today didn’t I? Last I checked you belonged to Jared.” 

Jensen frowned at the realisation of how true that was. His pack abstained until they found their mate’s but did others? Jensen really thought he’d had enough surprises in his lifetime. Surely he didn’t need any new information to go along with it. 

“You’re saying that a Were will just go out and have sex with anybody? Even humans?” 

“Well that’s how I’m here. I’m going through a slight dry spell right now but I fully intend to pick right back up again once I get settled. You can switch mates too if you want to. It’s hard to tell between fact and fiction with us wolves.” 

“But Were’s can die without their mate.” Jensen didn’t understand how that was possible. “Why would they leave their mate to die for someone new?” 

“A Were will die of a broken heart not of some total body malfunction. We’re born to survive so the lack of a mate isn’t going to destroy us. Once mated your genetics change to match each other but it doesn’t always work. Sometimes a mating isn’t compatible. It’s biology that makes you mate but your personalities may not match. The council made up the whole death thing to preserve mated pairs so that our alphas remained strong with a beta or omega at their side.” 

“How do you know so much?” 

“My mate left me.” He smiled sadly in memory and it shocked Jensen to think that he’d lost his mating bond to somebody. He couldn’t imagine not being linked to Jared like that and found himself pulling Gale into a hug without even thinking about it. 

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered. “You’re so young for that.” 

“Yeah.” He wiped at his eyes angrily. “I found my mate when I was eighteen and finally reached maturity. I thought he was my entire reason for existence but he thought some other alpha was his.” 

“How old are you?” Jensen enquired as he offered Gale a reassuring smile. 

“Twenty five. He left me over five years ago now. I really loved him. He was omega too so I thought we’d grow up and have a family. Maybe make a pack of our own but he was too busy looking for a way out. Another mate is the only way out of a mating bond so he mated to this other guy and it felt like our bond was literally torn apart. I could actually feel him being ripped away from me. I’d never wish that feeling on another Were. It’s so fucking lonely and terrifying to suddenly be without your mate. I’ve been searching for a new one but for now I think I just need a pack to help me get on my feet again.” He took a shuddering breath, seemingly relieved to let it all out and Jensen’s heart bled for the younger man. 

“We’ll help you.” He promised. “You’re family now.” 

“Thank you.” He gave a shaky smile before taking a deep breath and laughing softly. “Now we got the depressing shit out of the way what do you say we raid Misha’s cookie jar and I kick your ass at Mario Kart?” 

“Misha has a cookie jar?” Jensen perked up at the mere thought of Misha’s cookies. 

“You didn’t know?” Gale looked at him in disbelief. “That was the first thing Mike told me in his little initiation speech.” 

“The sneaky bastards.” Jensen couldn’t believe he’d been living in the pack house for thirteen years and was yet to discover Misha’s hidden cookie jar. He was even more annoyed that Mike clearly had. 

Gale laughed openly as he dragged Jensen towards the back of the house. “Oh there’s lots of things Mike told me about this place. Stick with me Jensen and you’ll learn them all.” 

Jensen really liked the sound of that, his eyes widening at the sheer size of the previously hidden cookie jar Misha had hidden. Him and Gale were going to be great friends.

-x-

“Jen?” Jared prodded his mate’s shoulder, holding back a sleepy grin when he saw Jensen drooling onto the arm of the couch.

Jared had woken up when it was nearly dawn with Jensen nowhere to be found. He’d searched the kids rooms before searching the rest of the house and he’d found him sprawled out on the couch with a blanket thrown over him and a steering wheel controller placed on the nearest coffee table. Gale was asleep curled up on an arm chair with another blanket looking slightly more composed. It was clear that Jensen was the one to fall asleep first. 

“Jen.” He poked him again slightly harder but didn’t raise his voice in case he woke Gale. 

“What?” Jensen grumbled a pissy response and curled tighter into the blanket. 

“Come to bed.” Jared spoke softly and allowed his fingers to brush over Jensen’s temple. Jensen groaned in response and made no attempt to move. 

“Fine.” Jared rolled his eyes before bundling Jensen up in his arms and lifting him off the couch. “If you’re going to be a baby then I’ll carry you to bed like one.” 

“Mm… love you.” Jensen slurred as he nuzzled into the crook of Jared’s neck and slipped back into unconsciousness once more. 

Jared couldn’t hold back his laugh as Jensen allowed him to carry him to bed. Normally such an action would result in Jensen throwing a bitch fit about how he was perfectly capable of walking and not a fucking damsel in distress but clearly his husband was way too tired to complain as Jared gently set him down on his side of the bed and curled up next to him. Jensen shifted in his sleep to snuggle up against Jared and he let out a contented sigh as he held his mate in his arms again and allowed Jensen’s deep breathing to pull him back into a deep sleep.

-x-

“I hate the world and everyone in it.” Jensen grumbled as he cuddled up close to his mug of coffee.

“Jen you’re a tad melodramatic in the mornings.” Jared laughed as he struggled to feed Dakota her breakfast. 

“You’re melodramatic.” Jensen retorted. 

“What?” Jared’s brows furrowed in confusion. 

“I don’t know.” Jensen glared at him before sipping his coffee and turning his attention to Alec and Grace who had to continue studying at home until they were allowed back to school. “Why are you two so happy?” 

“No reason.” Grace had a dreamy vacant expression going on and Jensen really didn’t want to know why. 

“Grace is in love with Gale.” Alec chimed in and Jensen suddenly decided it was way too early for _that_ conversation. 

“Alec!” She squealed and punched his arm hard enough to probably break a human bone. 

“Ow!” He glared at his sister but showed no remorse. 

“Sweetie you’re twelve.” Jensen reminded her. 

“So?” 

“He’s not.” Jared fixed her with a stern look and it made Jensen really feel sorry for any future mate of hers because damn that guy would have to be one brave Were to mate Jared’s baby princess.

“Well Alec’s in love with Oscar!” Grace retaliated and Jensen almost choked on his coffee. It would always be too early for that one. It’s bad enough that he had to live with Chad never mind becoming father in law to his offspring. 

“Am not!” Alec threw his spoon at her for extra emphasis. “He’s my best friend you idiot!” 

“Alec. Grace.” Jared warned but it fell flat as usual.

“You’re an alpha and he’s an omega.” Grace stated. “I’d bet my entire allowance that you two end up mated the second you’re eighteen.” 

“My head hurts.” Jensen groaned as he buried his head in his hands. If his son did end up mated to Oscar then so be it but he really didn’t have to know about the possibility because he now had to spend the next six years in fear that he might end up actually related to Chad. 

“Drink your coffee.” Jared advised as he topped up his mug straight from the coffee pot. 

“My hero.” Jensen bought the coffee to his lips and made extra sure to ignore the conversation going on around him. 

“It’s going to happen.” Grace told the table confidently and Jensen was grateful that it was only his and Jared’s brood currently occupying the dining room because he did not need the pack taunting him until his kids turned eighteen. 

“You’ll end up mated to James.” Alec grinned as Grace’s face fell. 

“That’s gross.” 

“I’d laugh so hard if that happened.” He laughed and received a bowl of porridge shoved in his face for that comment. 

“I quit.” Jensen let out a sigh of resignation as he pushed back from the table. “I’m going back to the bed until this house is sane again.” 

“I second that.” Jared agreed as he lifted Dakota out of her booster chair and placed her down on the floor. She instantly ran out into the living room to join the pack which was a shock considering she usually clung to Jensen. “I _really_ second that idea.” Jared whispered in his mate’s ear and enjoyed the way Jensen’s body shuddered at the words. Going back to bed was a brilliant idea.

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

  
**Chapter 5**

-x-

It had been a month since Gale had joined their pack and things were going surprisingly well. The place was usually crazy with so many kids around but it had been much calmer to the point where Alec and Grace were even excelling in school. It was almost as if the world was setting them up for their downfall. 

“Something bad is going on out there.” Chad looked pale and even a little scared when he appeared in Jared’s office. 

“What do you mean bad?” Jensen asked as he perched on the arm of Jared’s chair. 

“Werewolves are dying.” Chad answered gravely and Jensen felt Jared stiffen next to him. 

“How?” Jared’s hand found Jensen’s and he held on tight. 

“Cougars.” 

“Why are they killing Werewolves?” Jensen didn’t understand. He was part cougar and Grace was a full cougar and they both lived quite happily with a pack of wolves. 

“I don’t know.” Chad held out his hands helplessly. “I’ve called Mack and she’s coming over right now but I don’t know what’s happening.” 

“I thought cougars were almost extinct?” Jared was clearly unhappy with the potential threat and Jensen did his best to soothe his mate as much as possible. 

“Their numbers have been steadily rising over the years but over the past weeks they’ve skyrocketed.” Chad looked as if he was even paler if possible. “They’re turning humans.” 

“Fuckers.” Jared’s fist slammed onto the top of his desk 

A knock on the door silenced their conversation as Chris poked his head through the small gap and informed them that Jensen’s sister had arrived. Jensen was up off the chair before he’d even finished speaking and running out into the garden where his brother and sister were waiting for him, both looking terrified. 

“Mack? Josh?” Jensen eyed them both cautiously. “What’s going on?” 

“They know about Grace and Dakota.” Josh was even paler than Chad if that was possible. “A couple pack members followed us out here about a year back and saw them shift. They kept their mission very quiet until I overheard some asshole cougars talking about the plans.” 

“Is that why they’re turning people?” Jensen didn’t understand. 

“Cougars can’t just take on a pack of this size.” Josh paused to search for his next words. “They’re turning as many as they can so that they can get the cougars out of this pack.” 

“I don’t understand.” Jensen didn’t want any of this and he feared the safety of his daughters. It was Mackenzie who spoke up. 

“The cougars are coming and they’re coming for your family Jensen. They’re not on the brink of extinction anymore and they want to be the top species and make sure all the cougars are in the same huge pride so that they can be the top predator out there. Somehow they seem to think they’re elite compared to wolves. They know about your family Jensen. They know that a wolf gave birth to a cougar and another who can shift into both forms. ” 

“Do they know that I can shift into both forms too?” It was the pack’s most precious secret and Jensen’s life depended on it not getting out. 

“No but that doesn’t matter. You and your family are in danger. They see you as an abomination and they’re on their way right now.” 

“What am I supposed to do Mack?” Jensen knew the pack might not be able to take on that many cougars with all the children around and he hated the thought of losing his own children even more. 

“Run Jen. Grab Jared and the kids and run as far and as fast as you can. Mask your scents and never look back. We’ll hold them off for as long as we can.”

“What about the pack?” He couldn’t just leave them for the cougars. There were children here. 

“They’ll be safer without you.” She told him truthfully. “If they have no idea where you and your family are then they’ll be safe. No time for goodbyes Jensen. You grab Jared and Dakota and then go get Alec and Grace from school. We’ll tell the pack the situation and then face the cougars. I’ll call you to tell you they’re all safe.” 

“There’s someone I have to say goodbye to first.” Jensen turned and made his way towards the other side of their garden. 

“Jensen there’s no time!” Mack argued as she grabbed his wrist but he wrenched it out of her hold. 

“I don’t care.” He snarled. “Go get Jared.” 

They seemed to sense how serious he was and rushed off into the house while Jensen made his way to his son’s tiny grave stone. He wasn’t leaving without saying goodbye to his baby and he knew Jared wasn’t either. By the time he’d reached the grave Jared was already at his side and holding him tight as he finally lost it and cried in his mate’s arms. 

“Jen what’s happening?” Jared asked desperately, cradling Jensen close as he sobbed into his shoulder. 

“We have to run Jay. The cougars are coming for Grace and Dakota and if we’re here then they’ll take them and probably fight the pack to the death and I can’t let that happen, Jared. They’ll be safe without us and we can keep the kids safe if we run.” He wiped angrily at his tears. “I had to say goodbye to Will first.”

“You want to spend our life on the run?” Jared asked disbelieving. 

“It’s not forever Jay.” Jensen lied. “Just until it’s safe.” 

“And when will that be?” Jared asked, trying to contain his anger. 

“I wish I knew.” Jensen really wished he knew. “Right now the most important thing is getting us and the kids safe. We don’t have any time to waste.” 

They were both silent for a few short minutes while they composed themselves and made their goodbyes with their son. Jensen promised himself that they’d come back. He wasn’t leaving his son here without his parents. It didn’t matter what it took. He was coming back some day. 

“Ready?” Mack appeared behind them with two big duffel bags that she’d quickly packed. “Ditch the car at the school. You’ll get away faster in your shifted forms. This is all you’ll be able to carry and get away with if you don’t want to cause a disturbance. There’s a shit load of money and some clothes to change into when you get to wherever you’re going. I have your cell phone in here too Jensen and you have to destroy it the second I call you to tell you everyone’s ok. Nobody can know where you’ve gone ok?” 

“Ok.” Jensen nodded quickly. He couldn’t believe they were actually doing this. It was cowardly to run but Jensen didn’t care if it meant his family would be safe. 

“Josh is getting Dakota into the car. You have to hurry. The cougars may know where the school is and they may try there first.” She shoved the bags into Jensen’s hand and pushed him in the direction of the car. “Josh will drive you there and hold off any cougars that come snooping.” 

“Thank you.” He whispered, not knowing what he’d have done if he hadn’t been somewhat prepared. What would he have done if the cougars had just attacked them? Kidnapped Grace and little Dakota? He shuddered at the thought. 

The drive over to the school seemed to have taken hours but really it was just minutes. There were woodlands behind the school so it would be easy to slip into them and shift without unwanted attention. Jared jumped out of the car and raced inside to collect Alec and Grace with a ‘family emergency’. Jensen waited anxiously on the outskirts of the woods with Josh standing patiently at his side. 

“You’ll be ok you know?” He told Jensen but he wasn’t really listening until he knew his babies were safe, he cradled Dakota close as she whimpered at the fear Jensen was feeling. “You need to head south. Everyone you’ve had connections with are all situated up north so your safest bet is to go south. Head down all the back roads you can and just disappear. Mask your scents as much as you can. I know you haven’t had much experience in masking other people’s scents but they’re your family and it’s life and death so I’m sure you can do it until you at least get out of immediate danger.”

“South. Masking. Danger. Got it.” Jensen spoke distractedly, breathing a sigh of relief when Jared and the kids came running towards the woods. 

“Dad what’s happening?” Grace asked worriedly as she and Alec instantly began stripping of their clothes and shifting into their forms. 

“We’ll be ok.” Jensen promised, watching as Jared shifted with them and Josh strapped the duffels to his back. 

He turned to the squirming child in his arms. “Dakota baby I need you to shift for daddy ok?” 

“Why?” She cried. “What’s happening?” 

“You need to be strong for me ok? I need you to shift so we can all go somewhere ok?” She stuck out her bottom lip and Jensen almost thought she was going to refuse but she allowed Jensen to set her down before she tumbled forwards in a bundle of fur. Jensen smiled down at the grey wolf pup looking up at him with scared eyes. She was much stronger in this form and would easily be able to keep up with them. 

Jensen took a deep breath and shifted into his own wolf form, his bones cracking into place flawlessly from years of practice. He opened his eyes to stunning clear vision and breathed through the slight head rush he got from everything going on around him. 

“Take care guys.” Josh told them. 

Jared scented the air before deeming it safe for them to continue. “ _Let’s go_.”

-x-

They’d run all day and most of the night when they finally stopped for a rest near a stream. The kids dropped down in a heap, panting and lapping up water to rehydrate. Jared shifted into his human form to rummage through the contents of the duffels while Jensen stayed in his shifted form to keep scenting the air for any danger. 

A faint scent of cougar caught his nose and it definitely wasn’t Grace. His head snapped towards the bushes where a pretty big cougar was watching them and prowling to get closer. The cougar was on his own and outnumbered but Jensen didn’t have the time to warn his mate and wait for him to shift. His wolf form was omega and so not quite as strong as his alpha cougar form so he considered the shift. This cougar was going to die so it didn’t matter what it saw. He raced forward, shifting from his wolf to his cougar effortlessly and using the element of surprise to land the first hit on his opponent. 

“Jensen!” Jared’s startled voice came out from behind him but Jensen ignored it. Jared had to make sure the kids were safe. 

The cougar was clearly stunned at the prospect of Jensen turning into a cougar and it instantly gained him the upper hand. He clawed at the weakening body, throwing hits whenever he could and watching as its movements began to slow. Wolves fought fiercely but weren’t as flexible and agile as cougars who liked to draw out suffering and took their time in watching their opponent die. 

The other cougar hissed and took a swipe for Jensen but missed. He’d had enough games and went for the throat, revelling in the metallic tang that filled his mouth when the cougar let out its last breath. He’d never enjoyed the kill but he loved watching the threat to his family die. 

Another familiar scent caught his attention and he shifted back into his human form, backing towards Jared and being roughly dragged into his mate’s embrace as he checked him over for any wounds. He was still scenting the air, trying to figure out what he was smelling when Jared noticed his concentration.

“What is it?” Jared asked cautiously. 

“We’re being followed.” Jensen told him calmly. He could hear Dakota whimpering behind him from the violence she’d just witnessed but Jensen couldn’t bring himself to turn around when he was covered in blood. He knew Alec and Grace would keep her safe. 

“By who?” Jared asked as he tried to pick up the scent Jensen had caught. “I thought you masked our scents?” 

“I did but I can’t hold it up all the time. Obviously a great tracker.” 

Three wolves stepped into view and Jensen really thought he could kill them as they shifted back into their human forms. Chad, Genevieve and Gale all stood in front of them looking sheepish but loyal. 

“What the hell?” Jared snarled as he took them all in. “What are you doing here?” 

“Well I was eavesdropping so I overheard Mack and Josh talking to Jensen.” Chad admitted. “And I thought there was no way in hell you guys were running off on an adventure without me. I then dragged these two losers along for back up. Thanks for the tracking compliment by the way.” 

“Chad.” Jared gritted out, giving the other alpha a murderous glare. “Turn around and go home.” 

“No.” Chad replied firmly. “After Jensen I’m the next alpha in command. I’ve always been at your side alpha and this is no different. There’s three kids and two of you. You need us for protection.” 

“What about Sophia and the kids?” Jensen asked, knowing he could never leave his kids and wondering how Chad had done it. 

“They’ll be safe at home. Sophia is more than capable and she pretty much shoved me out of the door when I told her what was happening.” He shrugged like it was obvious. 

“Ok.” Jensen really couldn’t argue if Sophia was involved. That woman was damn scary. “Genevieve what about you? How could you leave Misha and Lilly?” 

“I’m the only one who has a real knowledge on cougars. Plus Sophia has been training me as a healer so I think I’m pretty essential. Misha and Lilly will be fine and I’ll be fine because I know they’re safe.” She stepped closer and shifted to sit down next to the kids to offer them safety. 

“Gale you just got accepted into a pack. Why would you leave it?” Jensen didn’t understand how they could leave the pack behind with no real reason to run. 

“I told you Jensen. You should stick with me. I didn’t plan on you running off and making me follow you but I figured I’d follow and provide extra support. Plus I know how to live amongst humans and go undetected.” He flashed him his killer smile before handing him a towel out of a duffel bag Chad was holding. “Clean your face.” 

Jensen did as he was told, making sure all blood was gone before he finally allowed himself to comfort Dakota. She was only young and even though she was technically an animal she didn’t need to be subjected to that amount of blood. 

“We make an awesome mini pack.” Chad grinned while Jared continued to glare at him. “I think we should head to Vegas.” 

“We’re heading South.” Jared told him, leaving no room for discussion. 

“Awesome!” Chad beamed. “I’ve never been to Disney world and I’ve always wanted to party on Miami beach! We’re going to have a blast!” 

Jared and Jensen groaned in unison while Gale laughed along with Chad. Running for their lives was not supposed to be fun but Jensen was glad he had some other pack members with them. They needed the extra security.

-x-

  
**Chapter 6**

-x-

By sunrise they’d managed to find themselves a motel to check into to give them some time to rest. They’d taken two rooms to cram themselves into with an adjoining door between them so that they weren’t separated. Originally it had been a great idea but they hadn’t taken into account that they were sharing with Chad. The adjoining door slammed open and Chad rushed in, scaring the crap out of Jared who was relaxing on one of the double beds while the kids were watching TV from the other. 

“Please tell me Jensen is outside at a vending machine ‘cause I really need a piss!” Chad bounced up and down to emphasise his point. 

“What’s wrong with your bathroom?” Jared asked, feeling great that Chad was suffering a little. 

“Gale doesn’t know how to take a short fucking shower.” He muttered before realising there were children present and slapping a hand over his mouth. 

“Daddy what’s fucking?” Dakota asked curiously. 

“It’s nothing.” Jared told her firmly. “Uncle Chad said a very bad word.” 

“Uncie Chad is naughty.” She concluded and went back to watching some Disney crap that was playing. 

“Sorry.” Chad looked guilty but he’d walked in on a naked Jared and hadn’t helped so Jared felt obliged to let him suffer. 

“Jensen is showering.” He told him, enjoying the look of pain on Chad’s face. 

“Did he lock the door?” 

“I don’t think he’s ever locked the door.” Maybe he could get some payback on Jensen too for leaving him tied up and naked for Chad to find. 

“Great!” Chad beamed, racing towards the bathroom door and yanking it open. 

A very non manly scream escaped Jensen and he came stumbling into the bedroom wrapped in a motel towel and dripping water everywhere. He gave Jared a pissed off glare before crowding close to his mate and effectively soaking Jared too. 

“I can’t believe you let him walk in on me in the shower.” He spoke into Jared’s neck as he nuzzled in even closer. 

“He walked in on me handcuffed naked to the bed. Now we’re even.” 

“Dude!” Chad waltzed out back into the bedroom as if nothing had happened. “You have loads more free shampoo than we do. I’m totally stealing this.” 

“You mean you actually bathe?” Jensen asked with disbelief. 

“Fist yourself.” Chad muttered just quiet enough for the kids not to hear. 

“I don’t need to.” Jensen retorted. “Jared does it for me.” 

“Oh my god!” Chad looked horrified at that knowledge and Jared really wanted to mention how they’d never really tried that but grossing Chad out was the best way to get rid of him so he allowed Jensen to continue grinning like a smug idiot. 

“Yeah.” Jensen continued. “It’ takes a lot of working up to it but once it’s in there’s nothing like it…” 

“La la la la la.” Chad covered his ears as best as he could with an arm full of tiny shampoo bottles as he ran out of their room and slammed the door behind him. 

“Now you got me curious.” Jared pouted and Jensen rewarded him with a soft laugh. 

“Join me in the shower and we’ll see how we get on.” He winked before he headed back into the bathroom, allowing his hips to sway deliciously as he walked. 

Jared had his shirt off and the kids shoved in the room next door before the shower had even started again.

-x-

“Jensen you’re waddling.” Chad stated the next morning when they took a trip to the closest store for some essentials. 

Jensen cringed at the words and Jared snickered behind him while Alec and Grace made gagging noises. It was humiliating because they probably knew exactly why their father was waddling because a Were learns about sex at an early age due to their increased hormones and the terrifying prospect of actually popping a knot (something Alec had yet to do but was fast approaching) or going into their first heat. It was important for them to know all they could to stop themselves getting into trouble by letting their instinct take control and mate with somebody who isn’t supposed to be their mate on their first scary experience with pheromones. Even though their kids knew about it and were comfortable talking about sex didn’t make it any less humiliating. Jensen hated the increased maturity of a Were sometimes. 

“My hand’s pretty sore too.” Jared added and Jensen really wondered if that increased maturity had skipped a generation. 

“Jared, grow up.” Jensen glared at his husband and Jared flashed him that beautifully innocent Padalecki smile. 

“Don’t do that Jay, you’ll have someone’s eye out.” Chad laughed at his own addition. 

“Chad.” Pretty much everyone groaned in unison. Jensen really missed human secrecy and purposely not talking about sex in front of children, he really did. Fucking Werewolves. 

They reached the store and everyone split up in search of their own favoured items. It was no surprise that Dakota led Jensen to the candy isle only to find that Jared was already there and had an arm full of various different sugar treats. He was going to be bouncing off the walls by dinner time. 

Chad appeared after a few minutes with a basket full of beauty products, Jensen gave him a curious look that he seemed to ignore while he picked up a Hershey’s bar and continued shopping. Thirteen years and Jensen had never known Chad was such a beauty queen. 

He grabbed some of the essentials such as actual food and met up with everyone at the check outs. Alec and Grace had shared a basket and it was full with baked goods along with some actual fruits and vegetables, god bless Misha’s healthy cooking with just a side of sugary snacks. Jared on the other hand had a basket full of stuff that looked like it should come with a free insulin shot while Genevieve had fuck only knows what kind of organic crap in her basket. 

They looked like an odd sort of family with their abnormal eye colours and crazy shopping bag combinations but they were closer than any other family would ever be and Jensen reminded himself that was what was important when the cashier looked at them as if they were something he’d pick off his shoe. A sharp movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he noticed Gale holding Chad back from physically attacking the guy who was looking at them as if they were shit. It was discrete but Jensen still gave them both a warning look to remind them that they were in the human world now and fighting in a store when they were trying to be invisible wasn’t a good idea. 

“I hate fucking humans.” Chad grumbled when they made it back to their motel rooms. “They think they’re so fucking brilliant and look down on everybody.” 

“Uh I was a human.” Jensen reminded him while he began putting away their shopping. 

“Yeah but you got turned just in time to be awesome. Plus you were technically always a Were so that doesn’t count.” Chad actually managed to save himself on that one instead of digging himself into a hole, Jensen was impressed. 

“I guess I’ll let the human insult slide this time.” He caught Jared’s smirk but ignored him in favour of trying to read the sugar content on a packet of candy his husband had picked up. 

His eyes widened at the figure but Jared had snatched the packet out of his hands before he could say anything and disappeared into Chad’s room as if that would save his candy. Genevieve let out a shriek that was followed by both Jared and Gale’s laughter. Sometimes he wondered who was actually the child in their family.

-x-

“Well a bird, bird, bird. Bird is the word!” Chad sang as he came prancing into their room with an arm full of towels and other products. “Shower free?” He asked but didn’t wait for an answer as he continued singing and locked himself into their bathroom. 

“I can’t wait to go back home.” Jensen decided and snuggled up against Jared where they were lying on their bed with the kids taking a nap on the bed next to them.

“Me too.” Jared agreed. 

“I wonder when Mack will call. I’m worried as hell man.” 

“She’ll call soon.” Jared promised and even though he didn’t know for certain it made Jensen feel much better with Jared’s reassurance. 

“I hope so. That way I can ditch my cell phone and we can find somewhere more permanent for a while.” He absentmindedly trailed his fingers down his husband’s bare chest, drawing patterns and enjoying the warmth seeping into him. 

“The house by the lake is free.” Jared offered, entwining his fingers with Jensen’s and bringing them up to his lips to kiss his knuckles. 

“You know how much I’d love that but it belongs to the pack. It’d be one of the first places the cougars would look.” Every year they’d managed to at least spend one weekend together at the lake house as a romantic getaway from all the chaos back home. It would be an ideal place to go because everything they needed was already there but it wasn’t safe and Jensen kind of liked the idea of keeping his visits there strictly between him and his mate. 

“I can’t believe we’re running. I’m fucking alpha and I’ve ditched my pack.” Jensen could feel Jared’s anger through the bond but he knew it wasn’t directed at him, it was directed at the cougars who were pretty quickly ruining their life and tearing their family apart. 

“You’re keeping your children safe.” Jensen reminded him. 

“Keeping you safe too.” Jared added. “Mack said they want you dead just as much as they want our pups with them. I’d run my whole life if it meant keeping you safe.”

“This isn’t permanent.” Jensen really hoped he was coming across as believable because he was barely holding it together. “The kids will be fine. I’ll be fine. You saw how I handled that cougar back there. I can defend myself and my family. The cougars won’t get away with killing wolves no matter what the circumstances. The council wouldn’t allow it nor would any wolves roll over without a fight. We’ve got eternity to live out our lives together. This is just a rocky start is all.” 

“It’s more like a mountain range.” Jared corrected, pouting in a way that was damn cute but he was still pissed under the surface. 

“But we’ll get through it.” Jensen told him confidently. “We always do.” 

“And we always will.” 

“Ugh your gay ass pansy crap is disgusting.” Chad wrinkled his nose in distaste when he emerged from the steamy bathroom dressed in a towel that really left nothing to the imagination. “Man the fuck up and get changed. Genevieve has agreed to babysit so us guys are going to hit the town and get royally drunk.” 

“Have you forgotten that we’re running for our lives?” Jensen rolled his eyes at Chad’s stupidity but drinking his body weight in alcohol sounded like a beautiful idea. 

“No but if we have lives worth saving then we have to actually live.” Chad pulled the towel away to dry off his hair causing both Jared and Jensen to slap their hands over their eyes to avoid their pack mate’s nakedness. 

“You have no shame do you.” Jensen groaned as he tried his hardest to erase that image from his mind.

“Nope.” Chad laughed as he opened the adjoining door and stepped into the other room. “I picked up some clothes for you two at the store. You like gimp suits right?” 

“Please tell me you didn’t.” Jensen would have actually cried if Chad had bought him a gimp suit.

“Relax I got you some nice shirts to go with the jeans you bought. I have to be seen with you so I can’t have you looking like total idiots. Now hurry your asses up because the tequila won’t drink itself.” He disappeared without leaving time for argument, shutting the door quietly behind him. 

“So…” Jensen was still staring at the door as if some life changing epiphany would occur. 

“So I guess we’re hitting the town tonight.” Jared supplied. 

“Yeah… I guess we are.” 

“I’ve never seen you drunk before.” Jared grinned. 

“Well it’s hard to get drunk when you keep knocking me up.” Jensen full out laughed as Jared tickled him, squirming in his mate’s arms in a useless attempt to escape. 

“You weren’t always pregnant.” Jared argued, his eyes turning dark. “You think we got time before we have to leave?” 

“Jay the kids are right there.” Jensen was fairly confident that his husband had absolutely no self-restraint. 

“They’re asleep.” Jared smiled into a kiss but a small voice cut him off. 

“Not all of us.” Alec mumbled, blinking open sleepy eyes to glare at them both. “I swear if you have sex while I’m in the room I will unleash everything Chad and Mike have taught me.” 

“Whose idea was it to have kids again?” Jared asked Jensen as he ignored his son. 

“Your knot made the decision I think.” Jensen replied, enjoying the look of disgust he received from Alec. 

“Can you just tell me I’m adopted and get it over with?” Alec pleaded. 

“Sorry son but you’re a hundred percent ours.” Jensen flashed him a dazzling smile before kissing Jared long and hard. “I think we should get dressed.” 

“Tequila is calling us.” Jared agreed. It was going to be one interesting night.

-x-

  
**Chapter 7**

-x-

“Woah! Your sex is on fire!” Gale cradled his beer close as he danced with Chad, both of them screaming the lyrics to whichever song blared through the speakers next. 

Jensen had been knocking back his body weight in tequila and was pissed that his Were restraint caused him to have a slower reaction to the alcohol in his system but after some effort he finally got drunk. His body was swaying tightly with Jared’s as they held close together and grinded deliciously in time with the music. 

They were in a gay bar which was strangely Chad’s choice but Jensen had learnt a long time ago to not question Chad’s motives because you never want to know the answer. The more disturbing part was the fact that he was shamelessly grinding with Gale in a way not much different from the way Jared was pressing his body against Jensen’s. It was weird but it was Chad so Jensen let it slide. 

The music changed to some heavy bass track with a dirty beat that Jared picked up on instantly, flashing a slow grin at Jensen as he changed their rhythm. Jensen lost himself in a moan as Jared’s hips rocked hard into his, causing him to gasp and groan while his fingers clenched into his mate’s back. His husband was dry humping him in the middle of a club dance floor and Jensen was pretty much ok with that. 

His drunken mind wandered from the pleasure and his eyebrows furrowed as he took in his pack mates. Gale was doing some sort of ass shaking move and Chad was pretending to spank him. It was hard to believe that they could get more crazy than normal with only a few beers added to their system and just plain scary to think what could happen after some shots. 

“As much as their idiotic behaviour is worth watching I’d much prefer it if you’d focus your attention on me when I’m actually trying to get you off.” Jared’s voice was low and seductive in his ear and Jensen was suddenly all too aware of how close he was to cuming in his pants. 

“I’d much rather you fuck me.” Jensen aimed for the same seductiveness but he was always a sloppy drunk and it came out pretty corny but it got the point across as Jared’s hands slipped down the back of his jeans and gripped hard at his ass.

“That what you want baby? Me to fuck you right here in the middle of the dance floor in front of everyone? In front of _humans_?” Jared nipped at his earlobe and his hands spread his ass cheeks apart in a way that was damn unfair because it was killing Jensen to keep his composure. 

“Fuck.” He hissed as Jared’s finger trailed down towards his hole and rubbed against it slowly, teasing him and making him writhe in his mate’s arms. 

“God you’re wet already.” Jared licked at the sweat beading on Jensen’s neck as he pressed one finger inside, allowing Jensen’s natural lubricant to ease him in gently. 

“Shit.” Jensen’s body jerked closer to Jared as that finger gathered a rhythm to match the sway of their hips. 

Jared’s other hand made quick work of the button on Jensen’s jeans to allow him more access, slipping in two fingers as soon as he had the room to move them. Jensen’s head tipped back to expose his throat for his alpha and he relaxed as Jared sucked bruises onto his vulnerable skin, pretty much publicly claiming Jensen as his.

“How does it feel Jen?” He asked as his fingers slowly massaged that amazing spot inside of him. “You’re getting fingered in the middle of a club like a cheap whore and you’re fucking loving it.” He licked around Jensen’s ear and began pounding his fingers into him in a rhythm that was really fucking noticeable to anybody close by. 

“Oh god you’re a bastard.” Jensen’s legs widened as much as possible while still fully dressed and his body slumped against Jared’s while he continued hitting his prostate dead on with every push of his fingers. If anybody around them noticed then they had the decency to turn away and ignore them but they could all be flat out staring for all Jensen noticed. It was the first time they’d had together in way too long and he was enjoying it whether they were drunk and in public or not.

“You left me tied naked to the bed just so I’d break it so I’ll consider us even.” Jensen could feel Jared’s grin against his temple but he didn’t care as his whole body clenched and stuttered out his release. “Feel better?” Jared asked smugly. 

“Fuck you.” Jensen glared at his mate, pulling back a little on shaky legs and arranging himself slightly.

“I beat you to it.” Jared laughed and pulled Jensen back into his body. 

Jensen was content to soak up his mate’s warmth for a while before he noticed something really fucking strange. It was even stranger than the way Chad and Gale were currently sandwiched between two strangers, grinding together and against the new guys at the same time. His hand strayed from its position on Jared’s hip to rub over the front of his jeans where there was pretty much nothing going on. 

“You’re not hard?” Jensen knew for a fact that that was impossible. Jared was always hard when it came to even thinking about sex. 

“Alcohol.” He shrugged softly. “As soon as it’s in an alpha’s system they can’t get hard. It takes a lot for a knot to form you know.” 

“Well I never knew that.” Jensen thought about it for a moment and he hadn’t really had the option to have sex drunk before so it would explain why he didn’t know about it. 

“Now you do.” Jared’s smile widened and he leaned in close once more. “And I promise you that I’m going to repeat what I just did over and over again until I can get it up. Then I’m going to knot you sober.” 

Jensen was really fucking drunk and just the thought of how long it would take him to get sober for Jared to stop was enough to make him hard all over again. It was going to be one hell of a night. 

“Remind me why don’t we go clubbing more often?” Jensen had wasted thirteen years without ever finding out about how fun public sex was and he had a lot of catching up to do. 

“We will from now on.” Jared promised as his hands began to wander once more. 

Chad nudged Jared before he could get really carried away and handed him a condom. “Don’t be silly, wrap your willy!” He told him, giggling as he went back to dance with Gale and the two strangers. 

“God I hate these human things.” Jared laughed. He tossed it over his shoulder and broke the button on Jensen’s jeans as he opened them once more, he wouldn’t need to do them up again anyway if Jared got his way.

-x-

Jensen was dead. His body just wasn’t working and if Dakota thought he was going to get up and keep her entertained then she had another thing coming. He was exhausted from too much alcohol, sex and not enough sleep. Jared had gotten his revenge and then some. 

“Daddy wake up!” She pulled at his hair to try and get him to wake up but all it did was cause his head to rise slightly off the pillow before dropping back down again. 

“I think daddy’s sleepy.” Jared’s grin could be heard in his tone of voice and if Jensen had any life left in him then he’d raise his middle finger up at him but all he managed was an aggravated grunt. “Yep.” Jared laughed. “Very sleepy.” 

“But it’s not bedtime.” Dakota’s pout was evident and Jensen breathed a sigh of relief when he felt her body being lifted off his back and presumably into Jared’s arms. 

“Daddy had a late night. We went out with uncle Chad and Gale so he has a lot of sleep to catch up on.” Jared tried reasoning. 

“And stamina.” Chad’s voice added.

“Go die.” Jensen mumbled into the pillow as he buried his face underneath it. 

“Oh I love you too Jen.” A much heavier weight jumped onto him and he didn’t even have the energy to wince. Chad was a heavy bastard and clearly enjoying Jensen’s pliant state. “He’s much more fun like this.” 

“I will hurt you.” Jensen didn’t even understand his own words so he wasn’t shocked when Chad blatantly ignored him but then again that could have just been Chad being an ass. 

“Come on Jensen the sun is shining.” Chad slapped his ass as he leapt off his back and dodged the arm Jensen swung out blindly at him. Mornings and Chad just wasn’t a good combination. 

The shrill ringing of his cell phone caught his attention. There was only one person he was expecting to call and he breathed a sigh of relief when Mackenzie’s name flashed up on the screen. He rolled onto his back and reached for the phone, resting it against his ear to avoid actually holding it. 

“Jen?” His sister’s voice was calm and it eased the worry inside of him straight away. 

“Hey.” He rubbed at his sleepy eyes and fought against a yawn while his sister filled him in on how the pack were doing. 

The cougars had shown up but seeing as nobody knew where any of their pack mates had gone they left pretty quickly. Sophia and Misha were the only two who had known they had disappeared to seek safety but Chad and Genevieve had done well in keeping it secret from them. For now they were safe and hidden in the human world. It was away from their pack but it was bearable. 

“Me and Josh are in the shit for helping you escape so we’re a little on the run right now too.” Mackenzie admitted once she’d confirmed everyone’s safety. 

“Where are you? Come to us.” Jensen offered, worried about his brother and sister being on the run alone. 

“No Jensen. I won’t say where we are and you won’t say where you are. If we don’t know then we’re safe.” She seemed sad but then Jensen couldn’t blame her. The whole situation was a pain in the ass. “You ok? You sound bad.” 

“Yeah I’m fine. Just had a late night out with the guys last night and I got a persistent three year old and Dakota trying to wake me up.” He dodged the pillow Chad threw at him for the comment and his grin was cut short as a sharp pain stabbed at his head. Stupid hangover. 

“You’re running for your life and so you had a boys night out?” Mackenzie was clearly annoyed at the revelation but Jensen wasn’t about to sit inside and wait to be discovered. What’s the point in being alive when you can’t live. 

“The kids were with Genevieve and we were together. We were safe.” Jensen was older then Mack and yet he was the one putting on the pissed younger sibling act. 

“You better keep your ass safe too.” She told him sternly. “I’ll keep in touch.” 

“How? You told me to ditch my cell.” 

“I have a website. Maybe you should check it out sometime.” She gave him time to write down the address and told him to watch out for blog posts that may or may not help him. His sister really sucked at being secretive but it felt nice to know that she’d keep in touch one way or another. 

“I’ll see you soon.” He promised as they said their goodbyes. 

“Sooner than you think.” 

He smiled softly to his phone as he disconnected the call before sitting up slightly and throwing it as hard as he could at the opposite wall, smashing the phone and leaving a sizeable dent behind. If he had to destroy it then he could at least enjoy doing so. 

“Shit!” Jared jumped at the loud noise it made before narrowing his eyes at his mate. “Ass.” 

“You’re the pain in the ass.” Jensen replied, wincing at said pain as he got comfortable once more.

-x-

  
**Chapter 8**

-x-

The mini pack were all gathered in Jared and Jensen’s motel room. Genevieve was entertaining Dakota while Grace and Alec watched the TV, Chad was on the phone trying to find them better accommodation and Gale was lying next to him on the kids sex free bed as opposed to Jared and Jensen’s bed. 

J-Squared-versus-the-world was a really sucky name for a website but at least they wouldn’t forget it. If Mack meant what she said then they would be able to anonymously communicate through the website and nobody would know a thing. It was kind of genius. 

“You know I could have thought of that.” Chad muttered as he watched over Jensen’s shoulder while he signed up to the site from a random email address. 

“Of course you could have.” Jensen said with an eye roll as he added the last of his fake details. 

“I would have!” Chad defended as he hung up the motel phone. “I got us a place.” 

“Yeah?” Jared turned to face him with an interested expression on his face. He was already sick of staying in motels after only three days. 

“It’s on South beach… Miami.” Chad clasped his hands together excitedly. 

“Dude no.” Gale groaned as he buried his head underneath a crappy motel pillow. 

“Dude yes.” Chad beamed, ignoring Alec and Grace’s complaint about going somewhere with so many humans. 

“The kids are right.” Jared frowned. “There’s way too many humans there.” 

“Exactly!” Chad laughed. “That’s why it’s so brilliant. Cougars won’t fight in the view of humans because of exposure and they would never expect us to go somewhere so heavily populated because Were’s hate excess humans!” 

“You’re suggesting that we go somewhere that we’ll obviously hate?” Jensen had finally tuned into the conversation and the thought of living so close with humans didn’t sit right with him at all. 

“We’ll just get you drunk again. Dude it’s South beach!” Chad kicked at Gale when he groaned once more, his foot pushing him hard enough to send him rolling off the other side of the bed. 

“Dick.” Gale grumbled as he climbed back onto the bed and shoved at Chad before curling himself up in a sleepy ball once more. 

“Blow me.” Chad received a slap across the back of his head from Genevieve for his language. “Come on guys I think it’s a smart move until we can figure all this out.” 

“Maybe he’s right.” Jared sighed in resignation. 

“I refuse to allow my children to grow up in a world where Chad Murray is right!” Jensen protested but started packing up their belongings anyway as they didn’t really have a choice.

-x-

The small beach house was fully furnished and a little extravagant but Jensen had to admit that Chad had done a pretty good job in finding them a place that a normal Were wouldn’t step foot in. It had five bedrooms which Chad and Gale fought over for at least an hour before anyone else could choose their rooms, allowing the children to all share and feel safer than having a room to themselves. Jared and Jensen’s bedroom looked out across the sea and for a moment it took Jensen’s breath away. Had he been human then he’d have loved to live there on a more permanent basis. 

“I’ve never had sex on the beach.” Jared whispered in his ear as he wrapped his long arms around Jensen’s frame. 

“I’m not getting sand in my ass so don’t you even think about it.” Jensen shuddered at the thought of how uncomfortable that would be as he leant back into Jared’s embrace. 

Jared smiled against the back of his neck and pressed a kiss to the warm skin there before sighing contentedly. For the first time in a few days everything was peaceful. There was no worry about danger, the kids were happy to have a bedroom to themselves and there was no naked Chad walking in unannounced. Things were good. 

“I got to hand it to Chad. This place is great until we can go home.” Jensen found his and Jared’s bodies swaying to a silent song as he spoke, Jared hummed his agreement. 

“Sooner than later I promise.” Jared whispered, both of them looking out at the rhythmic waves crashing against the shore line. “For now we’ll treat this place as a vacation. Try and keep everything as normal as possible for the kids.” 

“Alec and Grace are fine but I’m worried about Dakota. She’s my baby Jay.” Jensen took a shuddering breath as Jared slowly spun them face to face. 

“She’s nearly four Jen.” Jared wiped at his watery eyes. “She’s not human. Our baby is stronger than you think.” 

“Daddy!” Dakota came rushing into the room with her arms held out in front of her. 

“What is it?” Jensen reached for her and lifted her up, a surge of protectiveness burning through him. He shot Jared a glare for promising something that wasn’t true, his baby wasn’t that strong. 

“Uncie Chad said he’d feed me to the fish if I didn’t stop biting his ankles.” She sobbed and Jensen couldn’t help laughing in relief that maybe his baby wasn’t as scared as he first thought. 

“Why were you biting his ankles angel?” He asked, already knowing the answer. 

“My wolf likes the taste of socks.” She sniffled and Jared joined in the laughter from the admission. It was gross but well known that if you valued your socks then you should keep them out of reach whenever Dakota shifted. 

“You’re one of the bravest people I know if you can put your face anywhere near Chad’s feet.” Jared kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair as he walked past on his way to the bathroom. “Just keep the shifting to a minimum ok? There’s a lot of humans here and we can’t risk them seeing us.” 

“Okay papa.” She gave him a watery smile before he disappeared into the bathroom. 

“You know daddy would feed uncle Chad to the sharks if he ever tried to feed you to the fishes.” Jensen told his little girl as he carried her out into the beach house kitchen. 

“Is your daughter telling you lies again?” Was Chad’s greeting from where he was busy cutting vegetables on one of the counters. 

“Daddy says that he’ll feed you to the sharks if you fed me to the fishisis.” Dakota declared proudly.

“Fishes baby.” Jensen corrected her. 

“That’s what I said! fishisis!” 

“Right.” Jensen drew out the word but humoured her as he set her down on the floor and offered Chad his help. 

“Here.” Chad handed him a potato. “I would give you some carrots or something but who knows what kind of ideas you’d get.” 

“Chas that’s disgusting!” Jensen’s jaw dropped open at the mere thought. “Carrots are too small for that kind of thing!” 

Chad cursed at the knife he was using sliced into his palm from the shock of Jensen’s words. “You dick look what you made me do!” He held up his bleeding hand in anger but Jensen just rolled his eyes as the wound healed within seconds. 

“If you didn’t bring up sex and vegetables then this wouldn’t have happened.” 

“Shut up veggie boy.” Chad grumbled and did a quick clean up before continuing his preparations. “God I miss Misha’s cooking skills.” 

“Me too.” Jensen agreed. “Why aren’t we ordering take out again?” 

“Genevieve said it’s because the kids need nutrients.” Chad used a high and squeaky voice as he imitated Genevieve’s exact words. “I mean it’s not as if they would be malnourished! Fries are made from potatoes and there’s tomato sauce on pizzas. Sometimes burgers have a side salad too! That woman is no fun.” 

Jensen laughed as Genevieve appeared out of nowhere and slapped the back of Chad’s head, smiling sweetly at him as she busied herself preparing meat and setting it all to cook. Jensen didn’t know much about cooking anymore thanks to the pack never allowing him to but he tried to help as much as possible until Genevieve threw both him and Chad out of the kitchen for being useless. It’s not their fault that throwing the food is much more fun than cooking it. Chad was right, Genevieve is no fun.

-x-

Jensen couldn’t sleep. He’d tried and failed for hours. They didn’t have anything to be up early for so he decided it wouldn’t matter if he got up for a while. He padded downstairs and was surprised to find Gale curled up on the couch and watching crappy late night TV. 

Gale turned his head when he heard Jensen approach but didn’t make much in the way of conversation and instead he offered him a warm smile and a yawn. Jensen smiled back and sat on the other end of the couch, lifting Gale’s legs so that he could also curl up before dropping them back down and allowing them to keep him snuggled tightly up against the couch. It wasn’t the same as Jared’s protective body but it provided a sense of safety that Jensen could work with. 

“What are you doing up?” Gale mumbled, accidentally kicking Jensen in the chest as he shifted his position slightly. 

“Couldn’t sleep.” Jensen shrugged sadly but was unable to keep from laughing as Gale poked a toe in his face. “Gross man.” 

“Your daughter seems to like feet.” He replied innocently. “I thought it was maybe an inherited trait.” 

“Ass.” Jensen smiled softly before sighing heavily, the weight of the world was on his chest and he had no way of relieving it. 

“Come on Jen.” Gale switched the TV off and allowed the room to fall into darkness. “Tell me all about it.” 

Jensen hadn’t known Gale for very long and so he knew he shouldn’t really trust him as much as another pack member but he couldn’t help it. There was just something about the guy that Jensen couldn’t help opening up to. The darkness of the room helped him open up in ways that he couldn’t even explain, it allowed him to be truthful. 

“I hate this.” He admitted softly. “My kids are in danger and there’s nothing I can do about it.” 

“You’re in danger too.” Gale added. “The cougars want to save Grace and Dakota but they want you dead Jensen. We’re here to save all three of you.” 

“Remember what you said about mates being able to separate? About it not being fatal?” Jensen not so swiftly changed the subject. 

“Yeah?” 

“If… if something happened. What would happen to Jared?” Jensen wasn’t sure he wanted the answer but he knew he needed it. “Would he die?” 

“No.” Gale whispered, his hand finding Jensen’s ankle and squeezing reassuringly. “It’d be excruciating to lose you but I think the kids would give him motivation to live. If they weren’t here then he’d die too but he wouldn’t leave them as orphans. I know I don’t exactly know him too well but he would never leave them. I know that much.” 

“Could he mate again?” 

“I don’t think he’d ever want to after being mated to you for so long but it would be possible yes.” Gale was stiff next to him and Jensen knew it was a touchy subject, he appreciated the information. “Jen why are you asking me all this?” 

“I just… I need to know is all.” Jensen couldn’t explain it to himself and so he wasn’t even going to attempt to explain it to Gale. 

“Ok.” 

“Do you think the cougars would let the kids stay with Jared if…” Jensen couldn’t finish that sentence. 

“Tell me you’re not going to do something stupid.” 

“I’m not.” Jensen told him what he wanted to hear. He wasn’t sure what his actions were going to be but not even he believed the words he told Gale. 

“Jen please don’t.” 

“Can I ask you to promise me something?” Jensen needed to get it off his chest, unsure he’d be able to at any other time. 

“Of course.” 

“If something happens to me. Tell Jared he has to go on. For me and for the kids. Give him reasons to be strong and if…” His heart hurt at even thinking about it but he forced himself to continue. “If something happens to both of us… then I want you and Chad to take the kids and disappear off the face of the Earth. Raise them in some slum of an African village if you have to. I don’t care as long as you keep them safe.” 

Gale sat up, turning fully to face Jensen as he curled in on himself even tighter. “Jen?” 

“Just promise me you’ll keep them safe.” He sobbed, finally allowing his emotions to overpower him. 

“Hey.” Gale shushed him and wrapped his body around Jensen’s shaking form. “I promise you that I will do anything you ask of me. I’ll keep the kids safe or die trying and I’ll even move away with Chad if that’s what it takes.” They both laughed at that despite the tears. “I’ll help Jared if it comes to it. I’ll do whatever I can to make sure you both survive.” 

“No.” Jensen wiped at his tears but didn’t pull out of the other man’s embrace. 

“No?” Gale questioned. 

“Just Jared.”

-x-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 9

-x-

Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. They’d heard nothing of the cougars, no word of any wolves dying and no mysterious human disappearances. Everything was quiet. Almost too quiet. Jensen hadn’t decided what his choice would be regarding the cougars but he’d chosen not to worry about it and begged Gale not to tell anybody about their conversation. 

Not surprisingly Chad had thrived in the party environment on a Miami beach and dragged them out at any possible opportunity. It was almost like they were settling down, like nothing was wrong. Except it was. People were out to kill Jensen and take away his children to ‘keep them safe’ so things were far from normal. He just had to try and not remind himself of that so often because if he did then he was going to go insane. 

Speaking of insane his eyes drifted towards his mate where he was busy with Dakota trying to build a better sandcastle than Chad and Gale. Genevieve appeared to be judging them while Alec set about building his own even though he complained about their maturity levels. Jensen found himself smiling at them when Grace dropped down at his side, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her head on them. 

“Dad can I talk to you?” She asked softly, making sure not to be heard by the rest of their mini pack.

“Yeah of course.” Jensen replied, keeping his voice equally quiet. 

“Are we ever going back home?” 

She had his full attention at the words. He turned slightly towards her and noticed a frown worrying her features so he pulled her close and kissed her temple. 

“One day.” He promised. 

“When?” 

“I wish I knew.” He breathed out a shuddering breath at the words, watching out at his mini pack laughing and having fun. They were content but it wasn’t home. It wouldn’t ever be home. Jensen knew he had to do something about that. Hell, he was the only person who could do anything. The cougars wanted him and not his family, only his girls but without him then they would be safe. 

“I miss Misha’s cooking.” She bit at her bottom lip, laughing softly. “How sappy is that?” 

“What’s wrong with Chad’s cooking?” He knew _exactly_ what was wrong with Chad’s cooking but he didn’t choose to mention that. 

She scrunched up her face at that, causing them both to laugh. “I’m just shocked we haven’t had food poisoning yet.” 

“You mean you didn’t like the fish drumsticks?” Jensen raised an eyebrow in question, working hard to keep his face straight. 

“Fish don’t even _have_ drumsticks!” She made a puking sound at the memory and Jensen joined her in that because damn that was one questionable meal and unsurprisingly Jared had loved it. Her laughter stopped with a sad smile, “I just want to go home.” 

“I’ll get us home.” Jensen knew without even thinking that he had decided his actions already, he’d been so confused but now he knew what he had to do. “What do you say we go beat those losers and show them how a real sandcastle is made?” 

“Sounds like a plan dad.” She beamed and raced him to an empty spot next on Jared’s designated sandcastle area, ‘accidentally’ treading on Chad and Gale’s as she went.

“That’s my girl.” Jensen declared proudly.

-x-

“Does my butt look big in this?” Jared asked as he shaked said butt right in Jensen’s face. 

“Actually your ass looks pretty damn fine.” Jensen ran his hands over the firm globes in approval. 

His husband was wearing tight jeans and a dress shirt for their romantic evening. If Jensen was going to try and get his family home again then he wanted one last night of perfectness when he did so. One last night with Jared. 

“Well Mr Padalecki if you play your cards right then you might just get a piece of this fine ass.” Jared slapped his ass and threw a wink over his shoulder as he prowled into the bathroom to try and sort out his wild hair. 

Jensen admired the view approvingly as he leaned back on the bed, his eyes trailing over the gorgeous creation that was his mate. Jensen Padalecki was one lucky bastard. 

“Shut your mouth. You’re drooling.” Jared turned to grin at him as he settled for the tousled look. 

“What can I say Jay? You’re worth drooling over.” Jensen wasn’t really drooling but damn he was close. 

Jared laughed, his dimples cutting into his cheeks as he jumped across the room and dumped himself on top of Jensen. All the breath escaped him because for one gorgeous skinny guy he was one heavy mother fucker. Did he really need all those muscles? Then again Jensen _loved_ those muscles. 

“Get off me you freak!” He shoved at Jared but he didn’t move far, instead he placed a warm kiss against his lips which totally wasn’t fair because Jensen’s mind always shut off at Jared’s kisses. 

“I love you.” Jared told him, his face bright and open. “I don’t know what I’d have ever done without you.” 

Guilt settled heavily in Jensen’s stomach but he bit it down and forced a smile. “I love you too Jay.” He whispered, rolling out from underneath his mate before he noticed there was something wrong. 

“Are you ready to go?” Jared asked as he found a pair of shoes from their ever growing closet. 

“More than.”

-x-

Their meal was going great. Jared had ordered a starter and two mains whereas Jensen had just settled on the one. He looked down at his small bowl of ice cream and frowned at the mountain of chocolate cake his husband was shovelling into his mouth. 

“Where the hell do you put all that?” They were both pretty much made of muscle but Jared was a little skinner than Jensen so he really didn’t understand how the guy could consume so much food. 

“There’s a lot of me to feed.” Jared shrugged and patted his stomach proudly. 

“You’re like four inches taller than me.” Jensen laughed but it abruptly stopped when a lump of chocolate sauce landed on his nose. 

“You talk too much.” Jared grinned, wielding his spoon and threatening to throw more sauce over him. 

“Oh that’s how you want to do this?” Jensen grabbed his own spoon and flung a clump of ice cream at his mate, who ducked at the last minute and allowed it to hit an old lady on the back of the head instead. “Oh fuck.” 

Jared burst out laughing, clapping his hands together like it was the best thing he’d ever seen when the woman stood up and started yelling at Jensen about being about as mature as a young child. Jensen tried his best to let the floor swallow him whole but he had no such luck as the waiters asked them to leave and on the way out Jared smashed his hand into his chocolate cake and wiped it all over Jensen’s face. 

Jensen stood shell shocked as Jared continued laughing and ran out of the restaurant before Jensen could get his revenge. He apologised once more to the angry old lady before running out after him, laughing as he caught up to Jared and wrapped his arms around him. Jared tried to avoid him but it didn’t work as Jensen wiped his face against his husband’s, covering them both in chocolate. Jared had got Jensen giggling as they wrestled on the pavement before Jared licked a strip across his face and hummed contentedly. 

“Mm, you taste sweet babe.” Jared beamed, getting sauce on his finger to suck it into his mouth and flashing Jensen a seductive look. 

Jensen returned the gesture, kissing Jared deeply to share the taste of their long forgotten chocolate cake. He’d gotten his wish. Their night was turning out to be pretty damn perfect. 

“You know we really shouldn’t be making out on the street.” Jared rubbed his body against Jensen as he spoke, totally contradicting his own words. 

“Hmm.” Jensen grinned into another kiss. “You know how you said you wanted sex on the beach?” 

“Oh you had me at sex.” Jared lifted Jensen up on his shoulder and headed onto the darkened sand, their laughter the only sound to be heard over the crashing waves.

-x-

If you forget about the sand in your ass then sex on the beach is actually pretty amazing. They moved in sync together to the wavering sounds of the ocean, slowly relearning each other. It wasn’t sex and it may sound corny but to Jensen it was making love because that’s what they did, they loved each other. 

They lay together on the cool sand, barely clothed and sweaty while they regained some composure. Jensen snuggled right into Jared’s embrace and allowed himself to drift in a peaceful daydream. He was happy. Right then on a beach in Miami with sand in his ass and sticky chocolate sauce on his face, Jensen was happy. It was the perfect way to say goodbye. 

“Penny for your thoughts.” Jared whispered softly against his temple, nuzzling him and sighing contentedly. 

“Just thinking about how much I love you.” Jensen admitted. 

“Sap.” Jared teased but kissed him deeply regardless. “I’ll love you forever.” 

“You’d better.” Jensen kissed Jared’s chest and rubbed his hand across the warm body he was cradled against. He would never be scared when he had Jared’s love. He never was scared with Jared’s love, not really. 

“Let’s head home.” Jared rubbed his nose against Jensen’s in an eskimo kiss before moving to untangle them but Jensen wouldn’t let him.

“Let’s just stay a little longer?” He asked, desperate for just a few more minutes in Jared’s arms underneath a starry sky.

“Ok.” Jared smiled warmly and relaxed once more, allowing his arms to fall behind his head to gaze up at the bright sparkling lights above them.

-x-

It was almost sunrise when Jensen finally forced himself to wrestle out of Jared’s limbs and silently get dressed. He took one last look at Jared’s peaceful form, he was curled up to Jensen’s side of the bed and hugging his pillow as a replacement for the body that had been there. His lips were slightly parted as he let out soft snores and a tiny bit of drool was escaping those plush lips. He was adorable, even when he let out a soft burp in his sleep. 

“I love you.” Jensen whispered as he leant down and pressed a kiss to Jared’s forehead. He left note on his pillow and rushed out of the room, knowing that if he looked at Jared any longer then he’d change his mind. 

Jensen couldn’t leave without first visiting the kids room. He crept in and watched them all sleep for a few moments, he was so proud of them. Alec and Grace had grown into such amazing young people and Jensen made himself promise to try as hard as he could to get back to them, to see Alec become a man and to walk his daughter down the aisle one day. 

He then turned to Dakota. She was buried under the covers and Jensen gently prised them off her, knowing how much of a heavy sleeper she was and would not wake. Dakota was sucking her thumb, drooling away and making soft noises in the back of her throat. He brushed a hand through her little blonde ringlets and kissed her cheek before leaving. 

There was no way to stop the tears streaming down his cheeks so he didn’t even try wiping at them as he went downstairs, grabbed a small duffel and shifted into his wolf form. He was thankful that wolves can’t cry as he raced forwards into the night. There were no wolves in Miami but Jensen was used to getting around without drawing attention, he masked his scent and began to head to the only place he knew he could go. Home.

-x-

Jared yawned and screwed his eyes up at the blazing sunlight streaming in through the window. A smile caught his lips as he thought of their night last night, it had been amazing and beyond perfect. He turned to face the sleeping body next to him and frowned when he found the bed empty except for a folded up piece of paper on the pillow next to him. He reached out a hand and picked up the paper, trying to read it through the tears clouding his vision. 

_My Jared,_

_I can’t even begin to explain to you how sorry I am but I had to go. It’s me they want and I don’t think I can run anymore. The kids deserve to go home. You deserve to go home. Chad and Genevieve deserve to be with their mates. And Gale… well he needs somewhere stable._

_I promise you that I’ll fight. I’ll fight with everything I have and I’ll make sure the kids are untouchable._

_Don’t try and come after me. You won’t find me. I’ve masked my scent and I’ll be long gone by the time you get this. I want to thank you for last night. It was perfect Jay. Perfect._

_This is hard to even think about but… if something happens… you have to promise me that you’ll fight. That you’ll keep on going for the kids… For me. I know I probably have no right to ask you to do that after this but I beg you Jared, please stay safe._

_There are no words to explain how much I love you and will keep on loving you. You own my heart Jared Padalecki and my life is worth living because of you. I’ll see you soon._

_All my love, Jensen_

A sob escaped Jared as he finished reading, he didn’t even try to hold it back at the thought that his whole world had walked out of that door with no real hopes of returning. His heart felt as if it was tearing apart in his chest. Jensen was gone and he wasn’t coming back.

-x-

  
**Chapter 10**

-x-

Jared screamed. He fell to the ground mid shift and writhed in agony as his head and heart erupted inside of him. The pack raced to his side and also shifted into their human forms to offer him a useless attempt at comfort. There was nothing that could comfort the pain tearing him apart. 

“Jared what’s wrong?” Chad asked as he began checking him over for wounds that didn’t exist. 

“Dad come on!” Grace cried, her small arms cradling his frame. “We’re nearly home! You gotta keep going!” 

Jared couldn’t hear them. It felt like his body and mind were being torn apart without his consent. He could vaguely make out the shapes of his pack around him but succumbed to the darkness. They had been running home. Running to Jensen. They were almost there but Jared knew deep down in his soul that they weren’t going to make it. 

“What the hell is wrong with him!” Chad yelled, loud enough to be heard even by Jared. He could hear his children crying but they seemed so far away, he could feel unconsciousness creeping over him. 

“I think…” Gale spoke up, his warm hands pressed soothingly against Jared’s temple. “Jensen’s dying.”

-x-

_”What do you mean he’s gone?” Chad asked in disbelief. “That’s suicide. Surely he knows that!”_

_“Oh he knows.” Jared’s voice was low and dangerous as he shoved the crumpled up note into Chad’s hands._

_“Well shit.” Chad blew out a shaky breath when he finished reading. “Where do you think he’s gone?”_

_“He’d want to say goodbye to everyone. He wouldn’t do this without saying goodbye to William.”_

_“Meaning?” Chad prompted._

_“He’s heading home.”  
_

-x-

“How could you?” Jensen whispered, pain searing through his soul and blood seeping through his clothes. 

“Jen.” Mackenzie snivelled, wiping at her ever flowing tears. “I-I had no choice!” She cried. “You know as well as I do that when an alpha orders you to do something then you have to do it.” 

“I’m your brother.” Jensen replied weakly, his legs giving way and causing him to fall into his sister’s arms. 

“I love you Jen. I’m so, so sorry.” She buried her head against his shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably. 

Jensen couldn’t muster up a reply. He’d been betrayed and he really didn’t know what to do with that. It didn’t matter though, not really. He was dying. That much he knew. His body was weakening and he could feel his bond to Jared being shattered, could feel Jared’s pain. The most painful part though was knowing how close they were. His family could have saved him. Could have saved Jared.

-x-

_  
“You knew!?” Jared slammed Gale up against the closest wall, bearing his teeth and allowing his fangs to elongate. “I allowed you to come into this pack even though you nearly sexually assaulted my mate and you thought you’d repay me by not telling me he was planning on killing himself!”_

_“He doesn’t want to die!” Gale protested, screwing his eyes shut and wincing as Jared’s fist slammed on the wall next to his head._

_“Why didn’t you fucking tell me! I’m your alpha and he is my mate. He’s pack fucking beta! Don’t you think I had a right to know?! That his_ children _had a right to know!?” Jared was about ready to tear the other alpha’s throat out for withholding that kind of information._

_“He begged me not to Jared! He couldn’t talk to you so he talked to me! He told me he wouldn’t do it! He just told me he’d thought about it and if the worst happened then I should make sure you survive! I thought it was just a precaution I didn’t think he’d actually do it!” Gale forced himself to stand taller, he’d long given up any thought that Jensen would do such a thing and so he wouldn’t be the one in the shit for it._

_“What the fuck did he actually say Gale!?”  
_

-x-

Jared’s mind awoke at the words. His mate was _dying_. It would take more than agonising pain to stop him from helping his mate. He forced his eyes to focus on the worried faces above him and begged them silently to leave him, to find Jensen. 

“Go.” He managed to get out, forcing Chad and Genevieve to shift almost instantly and begin running at double the speed towards their destination. The kids shifted and raced after them but Gale stayed put, sitting stubbornly at his side. 

“I said go.” Jared glared at him but Gale didn’t move. 

“I made a promise.” 

“To who?” Jared’s brows furrowed in confusion and he clutched at the ache in his chest. 

“Jensen.” He smiled sadly. “I said I’d do my best to make sure I saved you both but he made me promise to only look out for you. I’m a man of my word Jared and I intend to continue that way.” 

“So you’d let my mate die over a stupid promise?” Jared’s voice was hoarse and it hurt his throat to talk but that didn’t stop him. His heart was hurting, literally being torn apart as Jensen’s life force dimmed. 

“If worst came to worst then I’d let your mate die knowing you were safe. Knowing that you were protected.” 

“You know if he doesn’t survive this then I’m going to kill you.” Jared warned. His voice had hardened in just how serious he was. 

Gale nodded slowly with a sad smile caressing his features. “I know.”

-x-

__

_Jensen had been running for so long his legs were numb but it didn’t matter because he was finally home. The pack weren’t inside but the house smelt heavily of them, they were all ok. He found himself smiling fondly at that before turning to wander over to his son’s grave. There was still one goodbye he had to make._

_“Hey.” He whispered into the silence, tears stinging his eyes once more. “I guess if things don’t go my way today then I’ll get to meet you. So it’s not all bad right?” His voice broke and his legs gave out as he choked on a sob, losing all the composure he’d managed to build up on the way._

_“I tried Will.” He sobbed. “I really tried.”_

_“Jen?” He spun to see Mackenzie staring wide eyed at him. “What the hell are you doing here?”_

_“I can’t run my whole life Mack. My kids don’t deserve that life.”_

_“So you came out here? That’s suicide Jen.” She stepped closer and wrapped him in a tight hug._

_“I know.” He nuzzled in close and allowed her to hold him, gasping as pain seared through his chest._

_“I’m sorry.” Mack sobbed, dropping the blooded knife to the floor and clutching on to Jensen as tight as she could._

_Jensen couldn’t breathe. He’d literally been stabbed in the back, by his own sister too. He mustered up all his strength and shoved her away. If he was going to die then it wouldn’t be in her arms. The bitch could rot in hell for all he cared. He risked a quick glance to the weapon lying on the ground, it was silver. While Jensen was immune to silver it would still do the trick if pierced through the heart, it would just be a slow and painful process._

_Pain unlike any other tore through his skull. The bond. It was ripping itself apart and Gale was right, Jensen could feel it. He could feel every damn thing._

_Jensen screamed.  
_

-x-

“I-I hope you know.” Jensen wheezed, his sister had shitty aim and had pierced his lung in her lovely backstabbing process and it was getting harder for him to breathe. “That you’re not worth the soil you’re standing on.” 

“Jen don’t say that.” She pleaded. “This is why I wouldn’t let you tell us where you were! If we knew then we’d have to come and kill you. It was an order Jen and as long as I never saw you again then I’d be able to keep you alive.” 

“I hate you.” He whispered, trying weakly to pull out of her arms and to at least die on the ground. He stumbled to the floor and curled in on himself, the pain in his chest and head almost too much to bear.

“No Jen please.” She sniffled and stared at him with big bright eyes, leaking tears almost as if she gave a crap about him. “You’re my brother. I could never hurt you if I had a choice.” 

“There’s always a choice.” He couldn’t reach the wound on his back to try and stem the blood flow and so instead had to settle on controlling his breathing. “You follow the order from an alpha out of loyalty. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

“It’s my pride Jen. They’re the only pride that’ll take me.” She dropped her head in shame at the realisation and Jensen turned his own head to avoid looking at her. 

“I’m your blood.” 

Mackenzie reached out for him but stopped when about fifty cougars emerged from the treeline, all looking eager and bloodthirsty. Jensen really prayed they’d make it quick because the last thing he needed was a arrogant cougar giving a speech when he just wanted to die in peace. 

They closed in without warning but froze as deafening howls filled the air. Jensen sighed in relief but furrowed his brows in confusion. There was a hell of a lot more wolves out there than his pack.

-x-

“Gale I swear to god if you don’t get your ass to Jensen right now then I’ll kick it there.” Jared’s head felt slightly less painful and he wearily rose to his feet, ignoring the dizziness that bought. 

“Jared if you don’t sit your ass down then I’ll knock you out.” Gale replied, flashing him a smirk as Jared stumbled. “I can’t protect you if you’re stumbling your clumsy ass all over the forest.” 

“Gale if you crack a joke then I’ll crack your spine and save us both the trouble.” Jared shook away the pain as much as he could and tripped as he shifted, collapsing in a furry heap and glaring up at Gale who was smiling smugly at him. 

“Well if you’re really on a pain fuelled suicide mission then you know I’m in.” Gale effortlessly shifted and flashed a wolfish grin over his shoulder at Jared before racing off in front of him. “ _keep up Alpha._ ” 

“ _Fuck it. If Jensen survives I’ll kill you anyway._ ” Jared was thankful for Gale’s light hearted approach. It made it easier of Jared to focus, he had to get to Jensen and Gale was leading the way. He might just spare him for that.

-x-

The cougars froze as over a hundred wolves entered the clearing around the pack house. They were all colours and sizes ranging from huge alphas to slender adolescents. Jensen struggled to take them in so he couldn’t even imagine how confused the cougars were at the huge turn up. His vision was a little fuzzy but he could make out his pack members, the council and even a few recognisable wolves from neighbouring packs. He choked on a gasp as he caught sight of his kids, teeth bared and ready to fight. Grace was the only cougar on the opposing side and she stood tall, Jensen felt pride swell in his chest as it overrode the pain. 

Hours or even minutes passed as the species eyed each other. The cougars were obviously debating whether or not it was worth the fight, Jensen could sense the hesitation and for once he welcomed it. He could do with a break before all hell broke loose. Mackenzie stepped back, shifting into her cougar form and cowering behind her pride. She’d chosen her side. 

Jensen curled his body tighter to try and ease the pain, a faint smile ghosting across his lips as Jared and Gale stepped out in front of the rest. His mate looked a tad on the woozy side but he was ready to fight. He’d stood up against the pain and he’d pushed himself to Jensen. 

“ _Strength. That’s all it was. The strength and will power to save your mate. That’s the real key to the immortality of a mated pair. I didn’t think Jared would be able to make it through the pain but hey, here he is_ ” Gale’s voice filled his head and Jensen frowned at the other wolf. 

Jensen couldn’t deny it. He could feel his body healing, revelling in the familiar feeling of his muscles knitting back together. He coughed as his collapsed lung expanded to full capacity once more, ignoring the startled looks of both the wolves and the cougars as he hesitantly rolled onto his hands and knees. 

“ _How the hell do you know this? Should I be kicking your ass right now?_ ” Jensen felt good, he felt powerful and he felt _alive_. He was dying and now he was almost fully healed. Jared’s posture was standing strong and Jensen was almost delirious with happiness… he was drawing strength from his mate. 

“ _Dude I’m fucking Yoda._ ” Was Gale’s smug reply. 

Jensen wasn’t even going to try and figure out how it had happened. He’d been threatened and betrayed and he was kind of immortal with Jared so close. The cougars had asked for a war and they were going to get it. Jensen did the only thing he could… he shifted.

-x-

  
**Chapter 11**

-x-

Everyone freezes as Jensen effortlessly shifts into his cougar form. The pack send off pissed vibes whereas the rest of the wolves reek of confusion. The cougars on the other hand seem flat out baffled and anger radiates towards their own alpha as opposed to the wolves. 

“ _I thought that was a secret?_ ” Gale’s voice filtered through the pack chatter. 

“ _It was_.” Jensen sent back. 

“ _Well remind me to never trust you with my fluffy pink tutu secrets_.”

Jensen turned his body towards Gale, tilting his head curiously. “ _You have a fluffy pink tutu?_ ” 

“ _It’s Jared’s._ ” 

It was a little upsetting for Jared’s manly alpha status that Jensen could actually believe what Gale was saying was probably true. His gaze finally settled on Jared, he ignored everything around him and zeroed in on his mate. He prowled towards him, his shoulders dipping with each step with feline grace that could never transfer to his wolf form. He was mesmerising and he knew it. 

Jared stepped forwards as if jolted by electricity and butted his nose against Jensen’s in greeting before prodding him all over, checking for any injury and whining softly as he licked away the blood on Jensen’s back. Jensen found himself purring from the attention and nuzzled in closely to his mate. He could sense the tensions rising from the upcoming fight but he ignored it as much as he could. 

“ _When these cougars fuck off. I am going to kill you, revive you and then kill you again._ ” Jared told him firmly, letting Jensen know just how pissed off he was. 

Jensen couldn’t help dropping his ears and letting out a soft yowl in apology but Jared ignored him, instead turning his attention towards the cougars who were closing in quickly on the wolves. There were significantly less cougars than there had been so the wolves had the advantage, clashing together in a fit of teeth of claws. 

It was surprisingly easy to overpower the cougars, most of them were loyal and newly turned with no experience whereas all the wolves were fighting with skill and bulk on their side. A yelp caught his attention and he saw a cougar take a chunk out of Chad’s rear leg. Jensen raced forwards and leapt onto the cougar’s back, his weight rolling them together and landing them in a tangled heap. 

The cougar snapped at him, biting down on his shoulder but getting thrown off when Jensen’s claws swiped across its face. They hissed at each other and circled, dodging one of the council wolves as they caught fight with an advancing cougar. Jensen didn’t know who his opponent was and he didn’t care as he launched himself, changing direction at the last minute and catching the cougar off guard. His jaws clasped around the cougar’s throat and a tang in the blood caught his attention. 

“ _Silver!_ ” He yelled, catching the attention of all the wolves. “ _There’s silver in the blood._ ” 

“ _Not everyone’s._ ” Some of the other wolves supplied, but they began fighting mostly with claws as opposed to teeth. 

Jensen did a quick check of the fight around him, there were very few cougars left. Most of the wolves had run the cougars who valued their life off the property whereas the ones who didn’t care about surviving continued to fight. Jared was holding his own and Jensen was actually a little proud to see Dakota and Alec chasing off a pretty battered cougar. 

He was caught off guard when a bulk of sharp claws and teeth collided with him, knocking him onto his back and going for his throat. Jensen tried to buck off the opponent but nothing happened until another cougar knocked itself into his attacker, making quick work of silencing the other cougar. The scent of the cougar who defended him was enough to confuse him. Josh. 

His brother kept his posture unthreatening and he leapt at another cougar that was racing towards Jensen, protecting him. He wasn’t sure if he should be thanking him or attacking him but he didn’t have time to think about it as a pained cry caught his attention. Jensen didn’t think he just ran towards Grace’s cry, feeling sick at how blooded up she was. It was her blood. 

“ _Grace!_ ” Jensen was too far away when the fatal blow came but it wasn’t grace who received it. It was Gale.

-x-

Jensen paced outside the healing room while Sophia and Genevieve worked hard on Grace and Gale. Jensen was sent out of the room when he began crying and being everything but helpful. His little girl and new family member were inside and he had no idea how hurt they were. He knew Gale was hurt worse but it didn’t fill him with any reassurance. 

The fight had ended pretty quickly after Gale got hurt. Several wolves took down the cougar who attacked him while the remaining cougars scurried off in defeat. Josh was the only one that had stuck around and as far as Jensen knew he was unfortunate enough to be in the hands of Chris and a semi healed Chad. The house was quiet and Jensen had guessed the wolves had gone home, celebrating their win and looking after those injured. 

A door at the end of the hall slammed open and Jared stormed towards him, tears streaming down his cheeks and his eyes rimmed red as he barrelled into Jensen. He had to grasp onto Jared’s biceps as Jared’s clenched fists hit him in the chest repeatedly, not with enough force to hurt but enough to show just how frustrated his mate was. 

“I’m so fucking mad at you right now!” Jared sobbed as he went limp in Jensen’s arms, holding him as tight as possible and burying his head in the base of Jensen’s neck. 

“I’m sorry.” Jensen’s sore eyes began watering again and he held onto Jared for all he was worth. “I’m so, so sorry.” 

“Why did you do it?” Jared pulled back and Jensen’s heart broke to see the hurt there. “Why did you leave me? Our kids?” 

“I left _for_ you and the kids. The plan was to make a trade. Me for them.” Jensen felt a stab of betrayal at how it had actually gone down. “I just wanted you guys to be able to come home.” 

“We wanted you.” Jared retorted. “Alive and safe. If you wanted to fight then you should have told me. I’d have been there.” 

“You’d have tied me to the bed and never let me leave.” 

“Damn right I would! You fucking left without saying goodbye!” Jared’s jaw clenched and his fists tightened in Jensen’s shirt. “I love you Jen but I hate what you did.” 

“I do too.” Jensen agreed, holding onto Jared as if his life depended on it. 

“I am never letting you out of my sight again. I swear I’ll handcuff you to me if I have to.” Jared threatened, kissing Jensen breathless and wrapping his arms around him. “The pain of nearly losing you almost killed me. I’d have never made it if it were for real.” 

“You’ll never feel that pain again Jay.” Jensen whispered, pressing a kiss to Jared’s bare shoulder. “I promise.” 

“I’ll hold you to that forever.” Jared’s grip on him loosened as the door to the healing room opened and Sophia stepped out. 

“Grace is going to be fine.” She assured them first and they both sagged in relief in each other’s arms. “She took some hits but damn that girl can fight. Her healing is at a pretty impressive rate right now. So is Gale’s actually.” 

“Gale’s ok too?” Jensen asked hesitantly. 

“Well when I bought him in I was sure I was going to lose him but then by the time Genevieve had bought Grace in he started healing. They’re both awake and doing fine. I’m totally having an exciting nerdy science moment right now.” 

“He started healing when Grace was bought into the room?!” Jensen’s jaw dropped. 

“Um… yes? I guess so.” Sophia looked confused but answered his question. 

“No.” Jensen shook his head in denial. “No, hell no!” 

He ignored the puzzled looks Sophia and Jared were sending him and stormed into the healing room. Grace was attached to a drip but otherwise was looking a lot better as she sat on the chair next to Gale’s bed. He was looking a lot worse for wear but he managed a smile when Jensen entered the room. That smile turned into a terrified expression however when he saw the look on Jensen’s face. 

“You better tell me you’re not mated to my daughter!” He yelled, refraining from giving Gale two matching black eyes. 

“Dad!” Grace looked mortified. 

“What?!” Jared looked deadly. 

“No!” Gale denied, looking anywhere but at Jared who was being restrained by both Sophia and Genevieve. “Why the hell would you think that?” 

“I was all set to die until I saw Jared and you practically were dead until Grace was bought in!” By the look in Gale’s eyes he knew exactly what Jensen was thinking. “You told me that the strength of your mate can bring you back. I’m saying that it better not have been Grace that bought you back.” 

“Wait… I was the reason you healed?” Jared’s brows furrowed. “How?” 

“There’s something in the mating bond. You can die without your mate and your body has a natural need to survive so if you have the strength to fight off the separation pain and get to your mate then theoretically the injured one is supposed to heal.” Gale shrugged. “I kind of thought it was a fairy tale but after today I’m thinking otherwise.” 

“You risked our lives on a _fairy tale!_ ” Jensen fumed. 

“So… Grace?” Jared cut off Jensen’s rage and seemed slightly more relaxed but he still looked like he was ready to strangle the newest pack member. 

“She’s my mate.” Gale avoided eye contact with pretty much everyone at the words. 

“You’re dead!” Jared launched towards Gale but Jensen intercepted, taking the force of Jared and using it against him to land them on the floor. Jared was even heavier when squashed between him and a hard surface. 

“She’s not eighteen yet Jay. He can’t mate with her for at least another five years.” Jensen tried to calm his mate but it was hard when his husband was crushing his ribcage. 

“She can’t mate with anyone for at least another fifty years!” He replied, glaring at Gale and climbing to his feet. 

“You mated to me within a week of knowing me!” Jensen turned Jared’s attention towards him again. “At least she gets five years to fall in love. Gale is already a part of this pack. If she mates with him then she isn’t going anywhere when her cougar instincts kick in. She’ll stand by her mate.” 

Jared seemed to consider this for a minute before ignoring it and punching Gale anyway. 

“Jared!” Jensen stared at him slack jawed while Jared grinned back at him. 

“I feel much better now.” He beamed. 

“Ow.” Gale groaned and held his hand against his jaw. “Are we forgetting I almost died?” 

“It was either you really die or simply recover from a broken jaw.” Jared patted his shoulder a little too hardly and Gale couldn’t fight the wince. “Don’t ever call me dad.” 

“I’m debating on whether I’ll ever call you dad again.” Grace buried her face behind her hands, her cheeks bright red and despite everything Jensen had to fight off a smirk. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll remove him.” Jensen took Jared by the shoulders and steered Jared towards the door. He shot a sympathetic look at Gale over his shoulder but then remembered he was going to be mated to his daughter one day and fought back a glare. 

“Did I overreact?” Jared asked once Jensen managed to get him to them into the living room and away from their daughter’s potential mate. 

“Nope. If he wasn’t in a hospital bed then I’d have hit him too.” He laughed and pressed a soft kiss against his husband’s lips. “How’re the rest of the pack?” 

“They’re all fine. Chad’s bitching even though he’s pretty much healed but Oscar, James and Rose are happy to have their dad back and they’re the only ones willing to put up with him right now. Chris threatened to take a chunk out of his other leg if he didn’t go elsewhere so he roped Steve into watching Josh.” Jared sighed heavily, looking up at Jensen with sad questioning eyes. “He wants to see you.” 

“As long as he doesn’t stab me.” Jensen tried for light hearted but it didn’t work and he felt tears sting his eyes. “Will you come with me?” He asked desperately. 

“Of course.” Jared kissed his temple and held him tight. “I’ll be right behind you.”

-x-

  
**Chapter 12**

-x-

Grace bit at her lip and managed to look everywhere around the room but at Gale. She’d had a major crush on him since she’d first saw him and he’d took a fatal blow for her. It made him like a superhero or something. A fantasy… Except he wasn’t. Gale had said he was her mate and that was a lot for a thirteen year old to take in. 

“You going to say something?” Gale’s voice broke through the silence and she turned to meet his concerned gaze. 

“Uh… guess I’m curious as to what the hell just happened.” She shrugged helplessly. 

“Your dad punched me.” Gale’s lip quirked but he winced at the bruising on his face. It unsettled her to see him like this and it hurt even more when her own father had inflicted some damage but if the situation was reversed then she could probably understand. She was his precious little girl after all. 

“Yeah I caught that much. I mean… mates?” Were’s learnt about mates and mating when they were pretty young to avoid any mishaps if they go into heat early but nearly all of them didn’t fully mature until eighteen and so were usually pretty safe. Grace may know all about it but damn did it scare her. 

“Yeah… I kinda planned on telling you without your fathers present.” He offered her a soft smile and she couldn’t help wanting to nurture him, brushing some of his scruffy hair off his face to reveal the handsome man beneath. 

“On the plus side my dad can’t kill you now.” 

“Awh Jay’s a big teddy bear really.” Gale weakly flexed his muscles. “Couldn’t catch me if he tried.” 

“Well let’s not tempt him.” She matched his smile and found herself leaning over and giving him a hug, burying her head into his neck and taking in his scent properly for the first time. 

Gale tensed at the sudden affection but wrapped his arms around her in return, wondering just how much his face would hurt if Jared were to walk back into the room. He found his heart swelling when he noticed Grace scenting him and subtly did the same to her, she wasn’t mature yet and so there were no sexual feelings there but she definitely smelt like his mate and he’d protect her like a brother until the day came to seal their bond. 

“Thank you for saving me.” Grace whispered, clutching on tighter before slowly pulling back.

“You got a lifetime of me saving you to look forward to.” Gale’s face hurt to smile but the thought was worth it. It’d take a few years but he’d get his mate, one who’d never hurt him. 

“I’m glad.” And she was. She _really_ was. “But… how can a cougar mate with a wolf? How do you know we even will mate?” 

“You were born from a wolf who can turn into a cougar who is mated to an alpha wolf. Your blood is designed to adapt which is why you’ll never need to leave and live with the cougars who tried to abduct you.” He took her small hands in his. “I know you’re my mate because I can feel the pull to protect you, comfort you, love you and make you feel special every day. When I see you all I can think is that you’re mine. If that isn’t a mating bond then I don’t know what is.” 

“What if the cougars come back?” Grace asked nervously, she had her home back and a future mate to look forward to. She wouldn’t let some cougars come and try to take it from her. 

“They won’t.” He assured her firmly. “We royally kicked their asses. They can see that your dad is pretty much indestructible and can shift into a cougar. They have no real reason to come back.” 

“What about aunt Mack and uncle Josh?” 

“I think your aunt Mack has crossed the line. It’s unlikely you’ll see her on good terms again but I saw Josh defending your father so maybe you won’t have to lose him too.” 

“I don’t want to see her again after what she did.” Grace decided, she wouldn’t give her aunt a chance after what she did. “I’d like to see my uncle Josh again though.” 

“I’m sure you will kiddo.” 

“Kiddo?” Grace raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “I’ll remember that when we’re mates you know.” 

“Well I think babe would lead me to an early grave and Jared investing in an outhouse to bury me under.” 

Grace laughed, all the tension and fear from the past few months just disappearing in her mate’s company. “Can’t be having that.”

-x-

Jensen took a deep breath and smiled softly when he felt Jared’s reassuring hand on his back as they stepped into Jared’s office where Chris and Steve were sitting with a rather bored looking Josh. He smiled up at his brother from the chair he was swivelling on and Jensen found it impossible not to smile back. Chris and Steve took it as their time to depart and moved to stand outside the door for a little privacy. 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Josh assured him. 

“Mackenzie did.” Jensen replied, hurt settling in his heart from the words. 

“She’ll get what’s coming to her.” Josh’s tone was deadly. “I never thought she’d obey those orders.” 

“You and me both.” Jensen said sadly, sitting down opposite Josh and ignoring the way Jared stood slightly in front of him. 

“So how do we know you won’t hurt Jensen?” Jared asked, skipping pleasantries. 

“I’m sitting here unarmed and killed two of my own protecting him. He’s my brother and unlike my sister that actually means more to me than some stupid alpha loyalty. My pride lost my respect the second they wanted to take my nieces away from their fathers. I broke away from them once the hit was put out on Jensen. I thought Mack did the same but I guess not.” He offered a sad smile and Jensen couldn’t help feeling his brother’s hurt. “Guess I’m all alone now.” 

“No you’re not.” Jensen took his brother’s hands in his and eyed him, finding only truth and loyalty. “You have a home here for as long as you want.” 

“Jen...” Jared tried to reason with him but Jensen cut him off. 

“He’s my brother. He’s telling the truth.” Jensen left no room for argument, fixing Jared with a glare that dared him to challenge Jensen’s decision. 

“Ok.” Jared sighed in resignation. “But you gotta earn my trust again man. I’m sorry if you’re genuinely loyal and your sister ruined it for you but you can’t blame me for being cautious. You can stay.” 

“I’d be pissed if you weren’t cautious.” Josh admitted. “Thank you alpha.” 

“Chris and Steve will help you get settled.” Jensen hugged his brother, tensing when he felt his brother’s hands pat him on the same place he’d been stabbed earlier. 

“Thank you Jen.” Josh whispered, squeezing tighter before following Chris and Steve. 

“You ok?” Jared asked, noticing his mate tensing. 

“It’s just a little raw.” Jensen took a deep breath before plastering on a smile. “I’ll be fine after a good sleep.” 

“Let’s go then.” Jared held his hand out and Jensen took hold of it gratefully.

-x-

“Where did all those wolves come from?” Jensen whispered into the darkness later that evening. “How did they know when to show up?” 

“I called Sophia and she went all alpha female. Bought in every wolf she knew. They stayed hidden until the cougars showed up. Lauren almost killed someone when Mack hurt you and they had to stay put.” Jared’s arms wrapped tightly around him and he nuzzled into the warm embrace. 

Jensen chuckled softly. “Sophia would make a kick ass alpha.” 

“I don’t believe she’s actually a beta.” Jared laughed with him but soon turned serious. “You really scared me today.” 

“I know.” Jensen was ashamed of his actions and how much it hurt Jared but if he hadn’t then they’d still be on the run. “We’re home now.” 

“We’re never leaving again.” Jared confirmed. 

“What about the lake house?” Jensen pouted and Jared bit at his bottom lip, grinning when Jensen couldn’t fight the smile. 

“We’ll go together.” Jared kissed Jensen deeply, distracting him as something cool settled around his wrist. 

“What the… Jared!” Jensen raised his arm out from under the sheets and stared slack jawed at the pair of handcuffs attached to his and Jared’s wrist. 

“I was serious when I said I’d handcuff you to me.” Jared threw the key over his shoulder and beamed at Jensen’s glare. “Last time we went to sleep I woke up alone. That’s not happening again.” 

“I love that your childlike mentality thinks this is the clear solution to that.” Jensen shook his head fondly and bit back a smile. “You’re cute when you’re angry.” 

“I’m withholding sex until… forever.” Jared gave Jensen his biggest smile but it fell flat at Jensen’s unconvinced eyebrow raise. 

“You couldn’t withhold sex from me if your life depended on it.” Jensen challenged. 

“Of course I could!” Jared protested, groaning when he was hit with a wall of pheromones. “You bastard you don’t play fair!” 

“Full moon is next week Jay, looks like I’m in heat. Shame you’re withholding sex and all… guess I’ll just have to pleasure myself. I like the handcuff though.” Jensen winked. “Kinky.” 

“Fucker.” Jared yanked Jensen off the bed and grabbed the key, separating them and kissing his mate deeply. “Get your ass on that bed.”

-x-

“Think you got another round in you?” Jensen asked around a satisfied smile. 

“Fuck you.” Jared panted. “You killed me.” 

“Come on baby.” Jensen whined, grinding deliciously on Jared’s knot. “Bet ya can make me see stars.” 

Jared growled against the crook of Jensen’s neck as he rutted up into him while they were still tied, pushing as hard and as deep as he could. A soft moan escaped Jensen and he wondered for a moment how he could have ever considered losing that feeling. 

“That’s more like it.” Jensen practically purred in delight, his legs tightening around Jared’s waist. 

“If I die then tell the kids it was blissful.” Jared spoke against Jensen’s sweaty skin, peppering kisses wherever he could reach. “Don’t let Chad have my Xbox and definitely don’t let Gale take my tutu.” 

“Oh god I thought he was lying.” Jensen’s laugh transformed into a groan as he was struck hard by yet another orgasm. “Maybe I’ll join you.” 

“I already stopped you from dying once today. I’ll never sleep with you again if that’s what it takes.” Jared was trying to keep it light but he was never a good actor. 

“Who said anything about sleeping?” Jensen teased. 

Jared laughed, nosing across Jensen’s neck and kissing occasionally. “Hey I thought you were on birth control?” 

Jensen stiffened, his eyes widening as he realised the fact that he was definitely _not_ on birth control. Fucking crazy cougars messing up his cycles! “Jared I swear if you tell me I’m pregnant then I’ll neuter you like the dog you are.” 

“Ok… you’re… glowing?” 

“Jay…” Jensen’s voice was like ice. 

“Fine I’ll just tell you that you should maybe drag out those old oversized hoodies you used to wear when you happened to get a little bigger for a few months. Not that I don’t like you bigger because babe you’re gorgeous and beautiful and it makes me so fucking horny to see you bigger. But I’m not saying I have a chubby kink or anything because Jen you’re not chubby. It’s just you’re like… radiant… yeah that sounds good. You’re radiant.” 

“Jared, stop talking.” 

“Right… right I should stop talking.” 

“So… another baby huh?” Jensen asked nervously. 

“Actually it’s probably babies.” 

“As in… more than one.” Jensen paled at the thought. 

“Unless babies means something else to you?” Jared looked at Jensen like he was a tad retarded. 

“Jay, get your dick out of me before you impregnate me further.” Jensen glared up at him, wincing as he tried to wriggle out of Jared’s hold but failing due to how tightly they were tied. 

“We may have to wait a while.” Jared smiled apologetically. “You were the one who went all sexy hormones on me.” 

“Would you like to keep your balls? Because you’re getting dangerously close to losing them.” 

“Great. Three minutes down, nine months to go.” 

“Are you honestly complaining?!” 

“No baby.” 

“I’ll kick your ass!” 

“I know baby.” 

“Don’t call me baby!” 

“Sorry baby.” 

“Did you honestly just handcuff me again!?” 

“I was serious you know. You really think I’d let you go when you’re pregnant?” 

“I hate you.” 

“Love you too, Jen.”

-x-


	4. Chapter 4

  
**Epilogue**

-x-

**5 Years Later**

“Daddy…” Jensen glared down at the triplets, their bright eyes and freckles being used in full force to get whatever the hell they were after. 

“Whatever you want the answer is no.” 

“But we wanted to make something fun for James and Oscar’s birthday!” 

“That was yesterday.” He laughed and flashed them a dazzling smile before pointing at Chad. “Uncle Chad is way more likely to say yes.” 

“Yay!” His two sons and daughter ran off in the direction of their favourite uncle and Jensen was left to help Dakota with her homework in peace. 

He’d thought twins were hard but damn he was never prepared for triplets. Even though it was his hormone attack that lead to them he still blamed Jared and his stupid super sperm. Jensen had firmly decided that he’d have no more children until all of the kids were over eighteen. Then maybe he’d enjoy living an adult life for a while. It was still just a dream but he had all the time in the world to reproduce and he had six kids, he was in no rush to have any more. No matter how much Jared wanted him pregnant again. 

“Dad this makes no sense.” Dakota huffed a sigh and narrowed her eyes at her English homework. She was only eight but she was really smart, she just didn’t choose to show it. 

“Sure it does.” Jensen took the sheets of paper off her and read through it. “Yeah that makes no sense.” He frowned and tilted the paper upside down, just in case it made sense that way. 

“God Jen don’t hurt your poor brain.” Gale laughed and wrote the answer on a separate piece of paper for Dakota to copy. 

“Don’t be an ass.” Grace appeared at Gale’s side and slapped his chest affectionately, curling her body in close to his. 

“Sorry honey.” He kissed her temple and allowed his hand to graze protectively over the soft swell of her stomach. Yep, Jensen’s baby girl was pregnant. She was pregnant at eighteen after knowing her mate for over five years… Maury would have a field day. 

Jensen was damn youthful for a grandfather and there was no way in hell he’d let anyone call him one but Jared on the other hand had done a complete turn around and embraced his daughter’s new family. He’d welcomed Gale with open arms and threw a party the night he found out his oldest daughter was expecting his first grandchild. Jensen was just thankful it took the attention off him getting pregnant again. 

“We’re all packed and ready to go.” Mack leaned forward and hugged Jensen tightly. “Where’s dad?” 

“I think he’s out with Josh and Mike somewhere. Who knows what kind of prank they’re probably up to.” Jensen knew exactly where they were, they’d gone to prepare the lake house for Grace and Gale’s visit. Jared had gone all out in buying candles, rose petals and various other things to make it the perfect romantic getaway before the baby would be born. He’d even gone as far as getting non-alcoholic champagne. 

“That sucks.” She pouted. “I really wanted to see dad before we left.” 

“Why?” Jensen raised a curious eyebrow. 

“You think alpha would let me marry your daughter?” Gale asked hopefully. 

“And have you for a son in law? Hell no.” Jared’s voice came from behind them and Gale stood behind Grace, more than a little terrified that he’d heard him. 

“Dad you can’t say no!” Grace pleaded, bringing out Jared’s sad puppy eyes that never failed to work. 

“I was joking.” A grin formed on Jared’s face. “I’d like nothing more than for my daughter to marry her mate.” 

Gale picked Grace up and swirled her around in celebration, kissing her softly and practically beaming at her. Their love was evident and Jensen had never seen the other man show so much adoration for somebody else. He’d been worried at first but there was no denying that they were made for each other. 

The whole pack cheered as Gale bought out a simple engagement ring that Grace of course loved seeing as she had chosen it herself in order to force Gale to grow enough balls to approach Jared. They were young and loved up and starting a family. It reminded Jensen of how happy he was when he met Jared and how much happier he was after all these years. 

“Where’s Alec?” Grace asked when she’d finished receiving congratulations from everybody. “I want to make him jealous with my ring!” 

“I’ll go find him.” Jensen laughed at his daughter’s excitement, pressing a kiss against Jared’s lips as he went in search of his eldest son. 

Of all the places he expected to find his son however he had never considered finding him making out and grinding against Oscar in the middle of a hallway upstairs. His jaw dropped open at seeing them together. His son had Chad’s son pressed up against a wall and was making a damn good job out of marking him up with love bites and open mouthed kisses. Jensen was pretty shocked to see that as over the years they’d argued more and more after Grace’s constant teasing that they’d end up mated one day, causing the two boys to drift apart. 

“Well I’ll be damned.” Jensen almost laughed at how they both froze and turned to look at him at the same time. “Oh don’t mind me. You continue dry humping in my hallway.” 

“Oh god.” Oscar groaned and buried his head into Alec’s shoulder. Alec on the other hand looked pretty fucking proud of himself, smiling at his dad with pure happiness. 

“Are you mates or just messing around?” Jensen asked, sort of praying he wouldn’t be related to Chad come morning and desperate for his son to find his mate. 

“We’re mates.” Alec confirmed, his pupils were dilated with pure lust and his smile was contagious. He turned to nose across Oscar’s temple, pressing a kiss there and smiling warmly at his mate. “I love him.” His alpha confidence allowed him to say the words with no doubt of not having it returned but Oscar returned the sentiment anyway. 

“Then I guess I’d better leave you to it.” Jensen gave Alec a thumbs up while Oscar tried his hardest to look elsewhere. “Move it to a bedroom though yeah? Else I’ll send the pack up.” Both of their eyes widened and they scrambled to Alec’s bedroom, slamming the door behind them. 

He made it back to the living room and delivered the good news. Grace clasped her hands together in delight and Sophia also got excited at the prospect of her son finding his mate. Chad had to be held back from rushing to protect his son’s innocence and Jared’s dimples were out in full force from the pride of his son, the future alpha, being mated to an omega. 

Jensen found himself smiling too. His daughter was mated, had just got engaged and was about to have a baby. His little triplets were cute as can be and made sure there was never a dull moment while Dakota was intelligent and growing more and more into a young lady every day and his oldest son was about to be mated to his best friend meaning Alec would probably be a father himself too before long. 

His kids were growing up and starting families but Jensen wasn’t scared of the future. They had an unlimited future and he had Jared at his side. He didn’t need any more than that.

  
**The End**

-x-


End file.
